Penny And The Legend of the Blue Wolf
by DenMoother
Summary: Penny becomes the center of strange events when a mysterious blue wolf appears. This blue wolf is said to have the ability to bend realities to its will. Upon hearing about the blue wolf's arrival, Buck Douglas seeks to use it for his own interesting purposes. Meanwhile, Sam and a girl name Skye start to develop a relationship with each other. Disclaimer: breaking the fourth wall
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Dark grey clouds hung heavily over PontyPandy. A few rays of sunlight poked through it. A small blue and white vessel approached the docks. A board it, was a calico-haired woman with dark green eyes. She sported a brown jacket, a white shirt, and a pair of black pants that had a bit of white paint on them. She clenched a brown bag tight in one hand. She docked her boat on the docks before getting off. She climbed up the steps and pushed open the small gate blocking off the steps. "PontyPandy, a small welsh town near the sea-side eh?" She pulled the note her mother had given her out of her pocket.

 _Skylar,_

 _I made sure living arrangements where sorted. You'll be living with a man by the name of Samuel Peyton Jones. He's an old family friend of mine. He shouldn't be too hard to find. He's a local firefighter with ginger hair._

 _You'll grow to like Sam and PontyPandy. I do hope that it helps inspire your artwork. You've been in the Land of the Sun for to long. Give me a call once you get home_

 _-Mother Hartford_

Skye tucked the note away into her pocket. She surveyed her surroundings. Next to her stood a white and blue building with an orange roof. Ahead of her were a set of buildings. The ones next to the cafe looked like they hadn't been used for a long time. Skye decided to scope out the cafe.

The bell above the door chimed once she entered. A blonde-haired woman turned around. She smiled at Skye. "uh hi I'm Skye. I was wondering if you knew where I could find Sam?" asked Skye. Bronwyn nods. "Sam is my brother in-law. There's a fire station just over the next hill. You can't miss it." Skye nods. "thanks and you are?" Bronwyn offers Skye her hand. "Bronwyn." Skye shook hands with her. "I'd better get going. I'll be sure to come by later though. I need to get my house sorted as quickly as possible." Skye left the cafe.

The fire station stood proudly on top of the hill overlooking PontyPandy. The fire station flag flapped around in the wind. The building was made of blue and brown cement bricks. All three of the metal garage doors were closed due to the weather. She entered the fire station through the red door a few inches away. On the inside of the building, there is a hallway located right next to a set of steps. There is also a door leading into the garage right in front of the steps. Skye looks around. She peers into the glass on the garage door. She spotted someone moving inside of the garage. She turned the knob carefully. A ginger-haired man was standing near one of the fire engines. He had his gaze focused on the tablet in front of him. Skye opened the door. She coughed in his direction. He snaps his head up. "are you Samuel?" she asked. He nods. She smiles. "good then I'm not lost." she walks into the garage. "I'm Skye. My mother said you would be the one to help me." Sam smiled. He offers Skye his hand. Skye had a closer look at his features. She couldn't help but feel light headed as she scoped him out. She took his hand. She gave it a weak shake. "your mother was close friends with my mother. I'm surprised you don't remember me." Skye scratches behind her head nervously. "to be honest, I don't remember much of my childhood. Most of it was spent with my nose in a sketchbook." Sam held up his hand. "come on. Let's head upstairs. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Sam took Skye upstairs into the lounge. Luckily for the two of them, the lounge was empty. "did your workmates jump ship?" questioned Skye. He shakes his head. "no, they are with Station Officer Steele and Chief Fire Officer Boyce training in the forest. I've been asked to man the station. The only firefighter not on duty is Penny. She's supposed to be back from Newtown later on this afternoon." explained Sam. "didn't Penny have the hots for you or something?" Sam chuckled. "we used to have a thing for each other but uh..." he sits down at the table with her. "we just didn't have the chemistry. Don't get me wrong she's a nice girl but I just don't see us being together." Skye nods. "fair enough."

The rain poured down from the sky. The roadways around PontyPandy became slick and unsafe. A red and yellow vehicle rounded the corner of the Newtown Road. Penny blinked her eyes tiredly. She had a stressful time with her father and sister. She wanted nothing more than to get home. A shadow appeared from behind the stone wall. She gasped once it landed in the center of the road. Penny slammed on her brakes. She heard a loud thump against the front of Venus. She put on the safety brake before getting out of the vehicle. She walked around to the front of the vehicle only to find a dent in the bumper. She frowned. She fished a flashlight from her belt. A bright yellow light filtered onto the pavement. A set of muddy pawprints lead away from Venus. She scratched her head. She carefully walked over to the wall. The bushes rustled suddenly causing her to jump. A bright blue light dazed her. She suddenly blacked out.

Jupiter's headlights shined through the darkness. Station Officer Steele sat in the cabin with Elvis and Arnold. Ellie was currently working for another station in Cardiff. Elvis spotted something on the road. "hey sir. What's that?" he pointed to the shadow that was drawing closer to them. Steele slowed Jupiter down to a halt. The three of them got out. Arnold turned out his flashlight. It shined on the back of Venus. "Penny? What's she doing here?" asked Elvis. Steele scratched his chin. "not sure. Penny!" he called. He grew worried when he didn't recieve a response back. He motioned for Arnold to stay at the back while Elvis and him flanked the side of vehicle.

A shape stood right next to Penny. Steele heard something run out from behind the door. He managed to glance over the open door to see a shadow dart over the wall. The shadow was human-like in nature. "hey!" shouts Steele. "Elvis, after that shadow!" he ordered. Elvis nodded. He jumped over the wall. The shadow kept ahead of Elvis. It picked up the pace. Elvis wasn't going to let it disappear out of his sight. The shadow made a b-line for the trees. It had 3 feet of space between itself and Elvis. It took a shortcut across harsh terrain hoping to lose Elvis. Elvis could feel his lungs starting to burst. He jumped over a fallen log. His feet threatened to give out from under him. Mud sploshed around the base of his ankles. The yellow fabric of his pants turning brown. He took another path away from the shadow. He jumped up onto one of the trees and climbed up it. The shadow looked behind it to find Elvis gone. It smiled before slowing it's pace down a bit. A faint cry sounded above it. The shadow felt someone slam into it knocking the wind out of it.

Steele felt Penny for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he found one. He stood up. He grabbed his walkie. "Station Officer Steele to Sam. Come in Sam."

Sam heard his walkie go off next to him. "This is Sam. Go ahead sir."

"I need you to contact Nurse Flood and tell her to meet us on the Newtown Road. We found Penny unconcious next to Venus. I've sent Elvis to find her attacker. Over."

Sam frowned. He set his walkie on his chest. "right away sir. Out."

Sam looked at Skye worriedly. "think you can watch yourself while I take care of this?" Skye nodded. She held her hand up. "you do you boo." Sam took off into the office. He phoned for Helen to meet up with Steele on the Newtown Road.

Sam got changed into his Firefighting Uniform before hopping onto Mercury and taking off. The rain splattered against the visor of his helmet. He could feel it start to leak through his uniform. He hoped that his friend, Penny was okay.

 **I am very sad to announce that this will be my final fanfic for the FS community here. I have a deep fear that you guys are no longer interested in the work that I am putting out so I have stopped updating. I am sorry.**

 **I am very grateful to those who have had stuck with me throughout the years of me being here. I am very thankful.**

 **-Whisper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you IronBat for the wonderful review. I am afraid to say that I really don't know German that well.**

 **I am going to try to update every Thursday if I can. It just depends on what is going on**

 **-Whisper**

Chapter Two:

Steele looked up to see the familiar flashing blue light from Helen's ambulance vehicle. Helen stepped out into the rain. She rushes over to Penny and Station Officer Steele. She kneels down to examine Penny. She checks for a pulse. "she's breathing. I think she might of just fainted but that still doesn't mean we shouldn't take her to the hospital. Arnold, can you help me load her into the back of the ambulance please?" Arnold nodded. Helen positioned her gurny right next to Penny. Arnold and her then gently lifted Penny onto it. They carefully loaded Penny into the back of the ambulance.

Elvis kept the shadow pinned to the ground. He tried his best to grab their arms. Their blue eyes began to glow. A bright light replused Elvis off of them. Elvis' back slammed into the bark. He held his head. The shadow made a quick getaway disappearing off into the darkness. Elvis slowly got back onto his feet. He went to see if they had left any tracks. The trail they left behind was a set of dog prints. Before Elvis could even make a move, he heard his radio crackle to life. Elvis picked it up. 

"Cridlington, where are you?"

Elvis looked around. "In the heart of the woods, sir."

"well once your done, I need you back here at once. Did you manage to catch our attacker?"

"I did but they ended up getting away. I got hit with a blue light."

"strange. Anyway, head on back. Out."

Elvis placed his radio back onto his chest. He walked out of the woods and headed back to the Newtown Road. He jumped over the wall. Steele tsked when he saw him. "your covered in mud, Cridlington." he snapped. "sorry sir. It was kind of muddy out there." Steele shook his head. "I want you to place a towel down before sitting up front, Cridlington. Lord knows that none of us want to clean the mud out of those seats." The both of them looked up seeing another pair of headlights approach them. A figure got off the top of an ATV. "Sam? What are you doing here?" asked Steele. "I came to check the situation out and offer help if you guys needed it." Steele looked at Elvis. "well Elvis here lost the shadow that attacked Penny. Maybe you two would have better luck together." Sam nodded. "we'll stay here and search sir. You'd better get moving."

Elvis and Sam watched as Jupiter turned around. It followed Helen's ambulance up the Newtown road. Sam went over to the wall. "he said it was in the woods right Elvis?" Elvis gave a nod of his head. "yeah Sam. I nearly had it but something about it knocked me back." Sam jumped over the wall. The ground shifted underneath him. His boots sank a bit into the mud. Elvis jumped down next to him. Sam pulled his flashlight off his belt. The two of them went walking off into the woods.

Penny slowly started to come to. Bright light blinded her vision for a few seconds. She held her arm up against the light. "oh good she's waking up." came a voice. Penny turned her head slightly to the side. She spotted Station Officer Steele looking at her. "how are you feeling Penny?" She rubs her head as she sits up. "I feel okay just very dizzy. My head hurts." She looks around. "how did I end up here?" "you fell outside of Venus. Station Officer Steele spotted someone near you. It took off running so Sam and Elvis are looking for it." replied Arnold. She rubs her head. "the shadow was a dog of some sort. I hardly had a chance to look at it before I fainted. I hit it on accident with the front end of Venus. It didn't give me time to stop." Steele placed a hand on her shoulder. "just try to get some rest. We'll take care of everything." Penny settled back down to rest. She felt exhaustion finally take her.

The rain continued to pour outside. Sam's uniform weighed down on him. He ended up having to take his firefighting jacket off. He slung it over a branch for safe keeping. His undershirt started to get wet. He walked back over to Elvis who was standing next to the set of foot prints he had found earlier. "the shadow I tracked down was human but when I found these tracks, they're dog like." Sam scratched his chin. "strange." _I know that there's a logical explanation for this._ He looks at Elvis. "lets follow it and see where it takes us."

The tracks lead further into the woods. They stopped right in front of an old shrine. The shrine was made of both wood and stone. There was a broken statue of what appeared to be a dog. Sam knelt in front of it. He felt the shrine with his fingers. The dirt scraped off into his finger tips. "The Shrine of Fenrir? Why would they come here?" wondered Elvis. "not sure, Elvis. They might practice rituals around here. If that's the case then I don't think we should stay here. Let's head back to the station." Elvis and Sam began to walk away from the shrine. The shadow watched them from the darkness. It's blue eyes glistened in the darkness.

Sam and Elvis arrived back at the station. Sam barely stepped out of Jupiter when he heard the familiar engine rumble coming from Jupiter. "any luck finding our attacker, Sam?" Sam shook his head. "no. We did find a shrine though. Looks like it could use some care. It was rather damaged." Steele scratches his chin. "I'll have the professor take a look at it tomorrow when the rain stops. Penny is going to be just fine, by the way. She's recovering but the hospital wants to keep her overnight just to be on the safe side." Elvis placed a hand over his chest. "thank goodness."

Skye heard talking going on downstairs. She tossed her things off to the other side of the couch before hiding. "Sir, there's someone I want you to meet." said Sam. He reaches the top of the stairs only to find Skye gone. "Skye? Where did you go?" he heard movement from the other side of the couch. Skye poked her head up. "there you are. Why were you hiding?" Skye shrugged. "don't know. I thought your superior would have a bit of a problem with me being here." Steele held up his hand. "nonsense. Only those who do not cause trouble can stay. It's very nice to meet you Skye. I'm Station Officer Steele." Skye smiles politely at him. She takes her place by Sam's side. " I hope you don't mind but I'll be hanging out here until the rain clears." "no, not at all. Make yourself at home."

Skye stayed until the rain pettered out. She grabbed her bag. "now about housing." Sam facepalmed. "oh yeah that's right. I kind of forgot about that. You'll be staying with me for right now. I'm sure you can work out things like work." Skye slung her bag over her shoulder. Sam gestured out towards the window. "I live just right across from the station." Skye nods. "right I guess I'm off then. See you guys later." The Fire Brigade baide her farewell.

Skye stepped out onto the slick pavement. The clouds hung heavily over PontyPandy. Skye tugged her jacket around her. Her eyes scanned the hills in front of her. She managed to find the gate that lead into the housing district closet to the station. A white furred dalamatian laid underneath the awning on Sam's porch. It lifted it's head up. It growled softly. Skye knelt down in front of it. "hello cutie. Sammy never told me he had a dog. Aren't you adorable?" she cooed. She gave the dalamation a loving pat. She then dug through her bag to find a treat for it. The dalamation perked up even more as she handed it a meat treat. She smiled. "you enjoy that. I'm going to head on inside okay?" She got to her feet. Sam lived in a two-story house with a porch on the backside of it. He also had a small shed next to his garden. Skye carefully opened the backdoor. "you really shouldn't leave the back door unlocked Samuel." She made a space just large enough for her to enter. Her hand started looking for a light switch. Thankfully there was one right next to the door. The light shined on Sam's living room. He had baige colored walls with white lining. A welsh flag hung right over the back of his couch. A TV hung on the wall in front of the couch. There was a hallway right next to the living room. Skye tossed her bag onto the couch before flopping down onto it with a sigh.

Skye decided to watch TV until Sam came home. She curled up onto her side on top of the couch. _I need to make sure I hook up my console. The lack of TV channels is bugging me. I'm glad that I brought my video game collection with me from Winslow._ She eyed her bag. _Not like he's home. I could always hook it up now if I want to._ She snatched up her bag. She reached inside to pull out a black box. She took some time to hook it up to the TV. She smiled to herself. She played Assassin's Creed Origins for the rest of the afternoon.

Sam came home to Skye asleep on the couch. Her hand dangled off the couch. Sam carefully recentered her back onto the couch. He tucked her hand next to her before kissing the top of her forehead. He drapped a blanket he had gotten from his linen closet over her. "good night Skylar." He turned the TV off placing the remote on top of her console.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Fire surrounded Penny on all sides. Her oxygen supply was starting to run out. Penny knew she only had mere seconds to get out before she blacked out. She ran through the forest looking for a way out. Her breathe became raspy. Her lungs ached with the effort of breathing. An angry hiss sounded behind her. She stole a glance over her shoulder. A dark shadow peered through the glowing orange fog. Its fangs shined in the flames. Panic settled in. She let out a loud scream and picked up the pace._

 _Penny kept running. The alarm on her vest went off signaling low oxygen. Penny ripped the oxygen mask from her mouth letting it rest against her cheek. Somewhere above her, a branch broke. She looked upward. She put her hands up protect herself from the oncoming blaze. She closed her eyes bracing herself._

 _The impact never came. She lowered her arms to find herself in the middle of a field. She looked around. There were wheat fields as far as the eye could see. Light yellow leaves floated down from the sky. Yellow rays reached out to touch the tops of the stalks. Her gaze fell upon a small shrine just a few feet away from her. Penny started walking towards it. Within the shrine was a statue of a wolf. She frowned. "this is strange." she reached out to touch it. The stone felt smooth underneath her fingertips. The wolf's eyes began to glow. Penny sensed a presence behind her. She turned around to see a blue-haired female with tanned skin. Her ice blue eyes showed against her dark colored skin. She had on a white shirt and a pair of white pants. There was lace around the color. She had on a gold crown that had a wolf on the front of it. She stood there for several moments before her body began to fade into yellow leaves. Penny reached out her hand to touch her. The female's form disappeared entirely. Penny looked at the palm of her hand to find a small pile of yellow leaves._

Penny bolted upright in bed. She placed her face in her hands panting. She gave herself a few moments to gather her thoughts. _Who was she? Why is she appearing in my dreams? God, I think I need to take a few days off. I might have hit my head a little hard on that pavement._ Penny settled down to rest again.

 _Penny woke up again in the fields this time she was in a straw house. Chanting could be heard around her. She found herself laying on a straw pile. "what the? This again? The hell. It's like I'm stuck in a purgatory of nonsense." She grumbles as she sits up. The chanting started to grow louder. The chanting devolved into faint moaning and crying. Penny carefully poked her head around the corner. There were people wearing the same clothing as the female she saw earlier. They were kneeling next to a wolf statue. They bowed in front of the statue laying their hands at the base of it. Mournful cries filled the room. Penny slowly started backing away. Her body touched something behind her. She looked up to see a dog-like figure standing over her. The dog sported golden armor. A loud growl tumbled out of it's chest. It lifted up it's axe to take a swing at her._

Penny woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart monitor went off next to her. The noise was enough to alert one of the nurses. "Ms. Morris?! Are you okay?" Penny panted. "yeah I'm fine. I just had a nightmare is all." The nurse turned the alarm off. She checked Penny's pulse. "your shaking like a leaf. Are you sure your okay?" Penny gave her a reassuring nod. The movement only made the throbbing worse. The nurse checked Penny's chart. "looks like it's time for your meds too. Maybe they'll help you sleep." The nurse walked out of the room. Penny waited for the nurse to come back. She steadied her breathing. _Was that Anubis I saw in my dream? Why would he pick my dream to appear in? Where was that female? I am so confused. Don't fret Penny. Maybe it's just stress. Maybe you are just hallucinating at least I hope I am._ The nurse came back in with Penny's medication. She fed the meds through an IV. Penny felt it kick in. Blackness overtook her vision sending her into a deep sleep.

Penny woke up to someone messing with her IV. She opened one eye. Her nurse was changing the IV bag. Penny moved her hand. The nurse looked at her. "Morning Ms. Morris. I'm just changing your IV." Penny nodded. "do what you have to do. How long before I'm discharged." The nurse glanced at the charts. "he has written here that if you are pain-free for an hour he'll send you home but you'll need to rest." she said. "that I can do." muttered Penny. The nurse left Penny alone to be with her thoughts.

"Skye?"

"Skylar."

"Hey, Skye wake up!"

Skye' eyes fluttered open. She groaned sitting upwards. The blanket fell past her shoulders. Sam was sitting right next to her. "Sammy? how long was I out?" she asked. "the entire night and most of the morning. You were out like a light." Skye rubbed her eyes. She looked around. "listen, I have to get to work. Are you going to be alright by yourself?" she nods. "course." Sam handed her a slip of paper. "I'm also sending you on an errand. I forgot to pick up supplies for the next two weeks. I'm sure you can handle this one simple task." she smirks. "you saying I'm not capable of getting food?" he laughs. "no it's not that it's just I know you and the adventures you go on." She rolled her eyes. She shoved a pillow against his chest before getting up. She ruffled his hair. She grabbed him into a hug. Sam felt heat go to his cheeks. He turned a bright red. "I'll see ya later Sammy." Sam coughed nervously into his hand as he pulled away. Skye went off upstairs to shower.

Rays of sunlight poked through the clouds. The weather looked like it wasn't going to let up any time soon. Skye had on her brown jacket. She tucked the list Sam gave her into her pocket. "shit he didn't tell me where to shop. I guess I'd better stop and ask for directions. Maybe I can ask Charlie. He seemed helpful the last time. I know that his cafe is on the way." She put her hands in her pockets.

Charlie heard the bell above the cafe door jingle. He smiled as Skye entered. "heya Charlie. Sam sent me on a job but I don't know where a store is around here." Charlie gestured to the wall next to him. "down this side street, off to the left. It's the green building. You can't miss it." Skye nods. "while you are here, would you like something to eat?" Skye perked up. "I can't turn down free food. Sure." She quickly sat at the table. Charlie shook his head in amusement. "so how is my brother this morning?" She shrugged. "he seemed okay. Rather eager to go to work that's for sure." She removed her coat letting it fall against the back of the chair. "I've never seen a man get so red." She heard Charlie chuckle. " what did you do?" Skye laid her head on the palm of her hand. "I called him by his childhood nickname. He turned a bright red when I said that." She trailed her finger across the top of the table. "you know he hates it when you call him that." She smirks. "that's why I'm going to keep calling him that. I like making that tough exterior of his break. I hate it when he gets all serious. I wished the laid-back, childish version of him was still around." Charlie grew quiet for a while. He turned the stove off. "you and I both. Sam was never the same after mother died. Father just never bothered to look after us. Sam had to grow up rather quickly to fill father's shoes." He walked over to the table with her fish and chips. He set the plate down in front of her. He then sat down in front of her.

"so why aren't Sam and Penny going out? I know that he said that they weren't compatible but I want to know the real answer from someone who doesn't shove their feelings onto a shelf and pretends it doesn't exist." Charlie straightened up in his chair. "well another reason is that the UK is not too keen on that idea." Skye raised an eyebrow. "Sam would have to be transferred elsewhere and with their timetables, they wouldn't be able to hold a relationship together." Skye groaned inwardly. She placed her face into her hands. "listen I'm only going to say this once, you can have a relationship even when you are busy. You just have to balance your time better. I think Sam is just afraid of commitment." Charlie nods. "you aren't wrong. I'll give ya that one." Skye took a bite of the fish. "he has been ever since he dated that one female."

Skye finished eating. She pushed the empty plate towards him. "I'll be sure to come back for more." she checked her phone. "I'd better get to work on getting those items for the house. I'll see ya later Charlie." Skye stepped outside. A light rain came down. She put her hood up. Her coat had a black hand on the back of it. She followed the road past the cafe. There was a green building sitting on the corner. Skye paused outside of it. Her hood concealed most of her face. She pushed the door open. Dilys paled when she saw Skye entered the shop. Skye went off into the aisles across from her counter. She heard Dilys hit the ground suddenly. She dropped everything and rushed over. "Miss? You alright?" Skye removed her hood. She felt Dilys' wrist. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse. Dilys wasn't responding to her. Skye looked around. She pulled a small body spray vile out of her jacket pocket. She waved the vile underneath Dilys' nose. Dilys came back to her senses. "you okay? You screamed like you saw something." asked Skye. Dilys held her head. "your clothing threw me off." Skye chuckled out of embarrassment. "I forgot that the hand thing makes people skittish. Don't worry. I can assure you that I'm not a part of any cults."

Skye helped Dilys to her feet. "I take it you own this store?" Dilys nodded. "yes I do. I'm Dilys Price. What can I get for you?" Skye showed her the list of items she had to get. Dilys got the items together for her. Skye searched through her bag. "how much do I owe you?" she asked. "17.12." Skye handed her the exact amount. She tucked her wallet back into her bag. She grabbed the back of groceries and left the shop.

Skye put the stuff away once she got back to Sam's place. She eyed the clock. "he should be home soon." she whispered. She pulled out her sketchbook tossing it onto the dining room table. She began drawing in it again.

Penny had been discharged from the hospital later on that afternoon. She waited for Sam to pick her up. A figure stood just a few feet away from her. Penny stole a glance at it. It's coat drenched in muddy patches. The mud even collected around its ankles. She looked away politely in order to not draw attention to herself. She kept getting eerie vibes from the figure the longer it stood there. She couldn't help but feel as if it was staring at her. Their eyes glaring daggers into the side of her head. She dared not stare at them. The figure continued to stare at her. Their eyes had a haunting look in them. "you there." it barked. It's voice halfway between commanding and gruff. Penny didn't answer it.

"hey."

"I said hey."

Penny took off running suddenly. She could hear the figure give chase. She kept from screaming in fear. "hey!" it shouted again. Penny didn't look. She kept running.

Sam turned the corner. He saw Penny stopped right in the middle of the road. In a blind panic, She chucked her things into Venus before hopping into it. "step on it!" she ordered. Sam nodded. He gunned the engine taking off away from the hospital. Penny peered into the side mirror next to her. The figure stood out in the middle of the incoming rain glaring at her. The last of its form disappeared into the fog.

Penny slumped down in her seat. She placed a hand over her heart. "You okay?" Penny looked up at Sam. "no, that figure. It took off running after me when I left the hospital. I'm glad you showed up in time." Sam didn't take his eyes off the road as he spoke. "what did the figure look like?" Penny racked her brain. "it had on a muddy jacket. Looks like it dragged itself through the woods. It spoke as if it knew me. I couldn't help but get this eerie vibe off it." Sam slowed Venus down. He pulled off to the side of the road.

Just off in the distance, the figure stood watching them...

 **Special thanks to IronBat and AnniesDRAGONZ for reviewing. I do hope to hear more from you in the future.**

 **-Whisper**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam tapped the side of the steering wheel with his hand. "what did this figure look like?" he asked. "they wore a jacket with mud stains on it." Sam got out of Venus. He left the engine running. Penny got out of Venus. She chased after him. The rain started to come down heavily creating a wet fog. Sam headed back to the hospital. By now, the rain came down in walls making it hard to see. He had to watch his corners. His eyes caught glimpses of a shadow moving through the rain. They danced around him. "come out! You can't hide from me!" he shouted. The shadow didn't reply to his commands. It kept dancing around him. With each movement, it inched closer and closer. Sam felt somebody touch his shoulder. He jumped and turned around. "Sam! What are you doing?!" Sam let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was just Penny. "I needed to find that figure. Elvis ran into them out in the woods. It was the same figure we saw near Venus." Sam placed a hand behind his soaked neck. "come on. Let's get back."

They retraced their steps back to Venus. Sam saw Venus shift forward just a bit. He frowned. He motioned for Penny to stay behind him as he crept forward. He peered around the corner. He relaxed when he couldn't find anything in Venus but the inside of it did smell of wet dog. Little did the two of them know, a mud-stained wolf had taken shelter behind the seat. Its ears perked when it heard the doors slam closed. It felt Venus begin to move.

Penny kept her gaze focused out the Passenger side window. "why does Venus smell like wet dog all of a sudden?" asked Sam. Penny shrugged. "not sure. I'll have to take a look when we get back to the station." The wolf shifted a bit and this caught Penny's attention. She looked at Sam. "Sam? Did you hear that?" Sam nodded. He pulled off to the side of the road. They had barely reached the outside of the city limits. Sam turned around. He looked behind the seat. A pair of ice blue eyes greeted him. He gasped. "Penny, look. It's a wolf." Penny glanced over Sam's seat. There was a mud-covered wolf in the back of Venus. It gazed up at them calmly. "how the hell did a wolf end up in Venus?" Sam sighed. "not sure. We'd better take it by Lizzie's. It will need to go back to the wild where it belongs." The wolf snarls at Sam. "it doesn't look like it enjoys that idea, Sam." comments Penny. The wolf's eyes narrowed. Sam sits back down. "I say we still take it by Lizzie. It might be hurt," whispers Penny.

The wolf stayed quiet the whole trip back to PontyPandy. Sam parked in front of Lizzie's animal hospital. By now, the rain had started to lessen. Penny helped Sam herd the wolf inside. Hannah was behind the receptionist counter going through something on her phone. She perked up when she heard someone enter. She turned around to see Sam and Penny standing behind her. "Hi, Sam. Hello Penny. What are you doing here?" she asked. "we found a wolf in the back of Venus. We were wondering if your mother could give it a checkup?" replied Penny. Hannah rolled out from behind the counter. "let me go get her for you." The wolf trotted over to the chairs and laid down in front of them. It kept its gaze focused on Sam and Penny.

It takes a while but Lizzie finally walks out to meet them. "hello you two. Now, where's this wolf Hannah told me about?" Sam pointed to the chairs. Lizzie walks over to the wolf. She kneels in front of it. "hello girl." She lifts it's head up gently. The wolf keeps calm. "it'll need a clean as far as anything else it doesn't look injured. I'll take it to the back and get to work." she carefully placed a wire around the neck of the wolf. She slides it carefully into place. She walked it to the back via a stick with wire. Sam then turns to Penny. "I'd better head back. I promised Skye I wouldn't be gone for too long." Penny raised an eyebrow. "Skye?" "oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that my childhood friend from the United States is living here. I haven't seen her since my mother passed away." Sam places his hand on Penny's shoulder. "keep me posted." She nods. She watches as Sam leaves the animal hospital.

Skye taps her pen to the beat of the song she has blasting in her headphones. " Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight. Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight." She really starts to get into the song and belts the chorus at the top of her lungs. "You'll never take us alive. We swore that death will do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art." Sam came in right as she sang. "Partners in crime! Partners in Crime!" He chuckled quietly under his breath. He placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. Skye takes an earbud out of her ear. "Jesus Sam! Don't do that!" she rests a hand on her heart. "you asshole!" He laughs at her. "told you I wasn't going to be away for long. Penny is out of the hospital but we encountered a wolf on the way home." Skye turns her music off. "a wolf? Really? As I recall wolves aren't a thing in Europe." Sam sits in the chair next to hers. "well apparently today they are though I haven't seen a wolf up close only in pictures. This one was covered in mud. Didn't seem hurt." Skye nods. "I'm glad it didn't bite you because if it did maybe it would have turned you into one." Sam chuckles. "I don't think so." He ruffles her hair before getting up.

Penny sat out in the waiting room. She fiddled around with her phone. She heard the doors to the examination room open. "I managed to get her cleaned off." Penny looked to see a blue wolf with black and white markings standing next to Lizzie. "she doesn't have any injuries which is good." explains Lizzie. "she's fit enough to be returned to the wild." That's when the wolf looked up at her. "I don't think so doc." Both of them jumped. Lizzie about fainted. "listen I'm not your ragtag, run of the mill, wolf. I am a talking one. I am more than capable of living with humans." Lizzie turned a pale white. She looked at Penny who only shrugged. "alright talking wolf." Penny makes air quotes as she says this. "what brings you to Wales of all places?" The wolf smiles. "simple." she then gestures at Penny with her paw. "You." Penny gulped. "me?" The wolf nods. She trotted over to Penny. She smells around her ankles. "by the way I want to thank you for nearly running my ass over. I really appreciated that." sneers the wolf. "the name is Shegra. Celestial wolf at your service." she then bows. "or you are in my service. I forget that this is only a one-way street for you." Penny scratches behind her head. "I'm not following." Shegra only smirks. "of course not but instead of making things as easy to understand as possible, I plan on being cryptic as long as possible." Shegra starts to walk towards the door. "looks like you and I will have to be stuck together." Penny lets out an annoyed sigh. "Just my luck." she mutters. "thanks, Lizzie." Lizzie only nods clearly shocked by the exchange.

Penny follows Shegra outside. "where do you intend to go?" asked Penny. "oh you know wherever it is you go. Not like I have anywhere else to be." Shegra glances up at the passenger side door of Venus. "you want to help a sister out?" Penny opens the door for Shegra. Shegra hops into the passenger seat. She sits up in the seat. Penny gets in on the other side. "today just keeps getting weirder and weirder." mutters Penny under her breath. "well straighten up buttercup it's only going to get even more so from here." wolfs Shegra. "don't worry not like it's going to last long." Penny pulls away from Lizzie's place. She heads off down the road to PontyPandy.

Skye hears the front door open up. "I'm home!" shouts a voice. Penny comes walking around the corner. Skye stands up right away. "oh hello. I didn't know Sam had visitors. You must be-" Skye cut her off. "Skylar, Yeah I know who you are, Penn." Skye looks at Sam. "hey your friend is here." Sam walks over to them. He notices the wolf from earlier standing next to Penny. "you brought the wolf with you?" Penny grabs Sam by the shirt collar. She dragged him outside. "we have a problem." Sam nods. Penny lets go of his shirt. " the wolf turns out to be a talking one. And for some reason, it was sent to find me but it won't tell me why." Sam raises an eyebrow. He tilted his head at her. "are you sure your okay, Penny? I think you might have hit your head on the pavement too hard." Penny groans inwardly. She goes back inside. Sam follows after her.

The wolf and Skye both look at up them. "Shegra, can you tell Sam what you told me back at the animal hospital?" Shegra didn't utter a word. She only smirked. "come on, you were chatty earlier." Shegra let out a yap in response. Sam placed a hand on Penny's shoulder. "I think you need a rest." Penny sighs. "I think your right, Sam." She eyes Shegra almost as if to mentally shout the word "traitor!" at her.

Sam got Penny settled in one of the guest bedrooms. "Now according to what the nurse was telling me, you'll need someone to watch you for the next week or so. I volunteered to take care of you. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?" Penny nods. She settles down to rest. Sam leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

Shegra lays underneath the table in the Dining Room. She listens to Skye and Sam talk for a little while longer before turning in for the night themselves. Sam checks up on Penny, who is out cold, one last time. He smiles when he hears her gentle snoring. Skye lays down on the couch. She puts her earbuds in and tunes into one of her stations on her radio app. She watches as Sam turns out the main overhead light cascading her into stomach turning darkness. The music gave her an eerie atmosphere to relax in. Her eyes made out the faint shapes of shadows in the darkness. She turned onto her side. The green lights coming from Sam's modem greeted her. They blinked in electric rhythm each one representing a task that was programmed into it. The faint whirr of the fan inside of the small black box created a bit of white noise that her earbuds only blocked out a little. The faint red light coming from the power strip behind the TV created a small shaft of light. Skye laid watching the green lights before falling asleep.

Shegra raised her head. She got to her paws. She paused in front of the couch to make sure Skye was asleep before pushing the back door open. The cold night air greeted her. The wind creating small ripples in her fur. She cast a glance over her shoulder once before rushing outside. She broke out into a full run feeling her leg muscles pump in time with her movements. An excited smile played at her maw. She jumped over the fence landing in the center of the road behind it. She looked around. _Finally, I have a chance to explore the town while the human I'm supposed to be watching is resting. I don't know why they sent me of all beings to babysit her._ She scoffed in her head. _Ah well, they promised me a nice sum for doing so._ She decided to take the road heading right away from Sam's house. The road leads to the intersection that went to Dilys' shop. _Such a small town. The corners are almost claustrophobic. Ick. Most of the cities I've been in would be much larger than this._ She trotted across the intersection. She stopped in front of the shop. She put her paws on the lower half of the window looking into the shop. She pressed her face up against the glass for a better look.

There were a total of three aisles in the shop. There was a shelf that ran from one end of the wall where the counter was to the wall facing the yard next to the shop. Items of various kinds lined the shelves. Shegra could smell the faint scent of sausages coming from the fridge next to the counter. Her stomach growled at the thought of eating those sausages. _Not like anyone is watching._ A bright blue light surrounded Shegra. She changed into her human form. Her jacket and pants were covered in mud. She stared at her reflection in the glass. Her tan skin didn't show too well in the darkness. She put her hood up. She decided to test the door. The door was locked up tight. She cussed underneath her breath.

Shegra walked around to the back door. The back door of the shop was unlocked. "bingo." she whispers. She pushes the door open. The door only creaks a little bit. She checks her surroundings. She heard soft snoring coming from upstairs. She got down on low sneaking over to the fridge. Her boots barely making a sound on the bare tile. She opens the door to the fridge. She quickly shoves two cases of frozen sausages into her bag. She keeps looking over her shoulder as she shoves more of them into her bag. She slings the heavy bag onto her back unaware that the motion was enough to make a noise near the counter. She flinched. Somebody stirred upstairs.

"Norman? Is that you?"

"shit," muttered Shegra under her breathe. She closed the door to the fridge. She tried to make a quick getaway. Dilys saw someone move past her. In the dark, she made out a flash of brown. She let out a scream. Shegra took off running, laughing loudly to herself. "get back here you! Oh, Norman! Call the police!" she heard Dilys shout. Shegra turned the corner. She ducked into an alley. She laughed as she checked her bag. Her prize was still in there.

Shegra headed for the hills to enjoy her treats. She ditched her jacket in the ravine. She then stood in a river to wash the mud from around her pants. Once they were cleaned, she made the trek uphill to a hill overlooking the seaside village. She made a small campfire to cook her food on. She sighed leaning back. "this place, man, it's so interesting. Maybe they were right sending me here." She took a bite one of her cooked sausages. The crisp taste greeted her taste buds. She smiled in delight. "not bad. Not bad." She laid back on one of her hands. She continued to eat and enjoy the company of the distant stars.

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Akimakel**

 **AnniesDRAGONZ**

 **Olivia Joanne Rodrigues**

 **IronBat22**

 **For you awesome reviews and continued support. I look forward to producing more of the story for you. Let me know what you want to see and I will get to work on it.**

 **-Whisper**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edit: As of writing this, I have decided to post it ahead of schedule. I need to see what works for you guys before I go back to normal schedule.**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Wow, that's a lot of feedback. I do hope things like this continue to happen. If you guys want me to do more than one update a week I can do that. Maybe I could do two updates a week. Who knows.**

 **Also please note that this story is in its own AU. It will not affect things like Desolate Hope and Hunter's Tale which if you want updates for those stories too, let me know.**

 **Let me know if you guys want me to do a mini QnA before the story too.**

Chapter Five:

 _Fire surrounded Penny on every side. The yellow tongues touched the air swallowing any of the breathable air left. Penny began choking. Her air tank didn't have much left in it. She fought to get the mask off her face. She ditched the whole device in a bush that hadn't caught fire yet. Smoke made her gag. The heat caused her skin to crawl at the feeling of having small proteins denatured. She got down on her knees. The amount of safety training she had started to kick in. She continued to crawl forward. She reached for her radio on her chest._

 _"Firefighter Morris to Station Officer Steele. Over."_

 _All she got back was static. The static then translated to screams of agony. Her heart started racing._

 _"Sir! Are you okay?! Over."_

 _She didn't get a reply. Her hand touched the tip of a black boot. She dared herself to look up. A man whose face was concealed by a white-clothed hood stared at her. He raised a metal fist high above her. Penny's eyes widened as it struck her dead center in the head._

Penny bolted upright in bed. She gripped her head. She panted looking around. Moonlight came in through the hole in the clouds outside. Penny laid back down again. Sweat dripped onto the top of her pillow. She steadied her breathing. Her mind still racing. She gripped the sheet next to her. Her nails raked across the top of it. "there's no way I'm sleeping like this." she hopped out of bed. She grabbed her coat and headed downstairs.

Skye was still asleep. Penny noticed that the back door was open. She saw a pair of wolf prints leading outside. She poked her head outside. The crisp, cold air greeted her. The wolf prints stopped in front of the back fence leading out into the street. Penny scaled it. Off in the distance, the bright glowing embers of a flame showed as a dot against the black background. Penny jumped down onto the concrete sidewalk. Her boots making a faint clicking sound as she lands. She decides to check out the glowing dot.

Shegra finished eating her sasauges. She quickly disposed of the evidence. She poked the fire with a stick. She sighed to herself. "I regret ditching my jacket back there. Ah well." she laid down in the grass. Red and blue lights shot past her. She turned her head to see a pair of cop cars heading down the Newtown Road. She smiled. "good luck trying to find me, assholes." she whispered.

Penny heard the faint sound of two vehicles approaching her. Both of the cop cars slowed down. An officer rolled down a window and waved her over. "excuse me miss but have you seen anyone suspicious around here? We got a call that the Cut Price Store had been broken into." Penny shook her head. "not really. I barely left my house." she replied. " well the figure was reported as wearing a mud-stained jacket and had blue hair. Be careful if you chose to venture off into the hills." Penny nods. "I will." The officer rolled up his window. Both cars took off down the road. Penny tucked her hands into her pockets.

The police arrived at Dilys' shop. They knocked on the door. Dilys poked her head out. "I'm glad the two of you could show up on such short notice." The officer smiled. "it's no problem really. I'm Officer Nathan and this here is my partner, Officer Luyt." Dilys offers Officer Nathan her hand. "I'm Dilys." She takes the two gentlemen inside. Officer Luyt starts to set up yellow tape around the crime scene. "so you're saying the thief took off out the back door?" Dilys nodded. "yes. They took a whole shelf of sausages that I had from the fridge. Before I even had a chance to stop them, they took off running. That's when I had my son ring you guys." Officer Nathan knelt down in front of the fridge. He touched the mud tracks on the floor. "are you sure it was human?" he asked. "yes. I know what I saw." he frowns. "these tracks look dog-like." He gets up from the ground. "Officer Luyt, can you stay here with her while I follow these tracks?" Officer Luyt gave him a thumbs' up.

Penny reached the forest. By now the sun was starting to come up. She spotted someone laying next to a campfire near the woods. She carefully kneeled in front of the wall. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness around her. The campfire had died out and now sat as a pile of embers on the ground. Penny scaled the fence carefully. Her feet only making a light noise on the grass below. She crept up the hill. She slowed her breathing down. She got halfway up the hill. The figure continued to lay on their side. Their front half facing the brightening horizon. Penny got close to the top of the hill. She could make out their full features. She gasped when she realized that the figure matched the description that the police officer had given her. She ducked down a bit.

Shegra began stirring. She yawned and stretched. "well that was a good power nap." she got to her feet. She dusted herself off. She turned her head slightly to see Penny watching her. "well, well, well guess who finally decided to join me?" she cracked a grin. "tired of beind inside were ya?" Penny got to her feet. "what do you mean? How do you know me?" she asked. "um, who else do you think this is?" She showed Penny part of her hair. "Shegra, what the hell are you doing out here? How did you end up getting in trouble with the police?" Shegra smirked. "oh some woman wasn't happy that I paid her store a visit. I ran off. I wasn't going to let them catch me." That's when she met with a flick across the forehead. Shegra held her forehead. " you are the one that stole from Dilys?!" she yelled. "ow! The hell woman! Is this how you treat your guardian!?" snapped Shegra. Penny grabbed her by the ear. "you and I are going to head back to town and you are going to pay for whatever it is you stole." Shegra squirmed as she tried to get out of her grasp. "no way! I stole those fair and square! You can keep your dirty mitts off me woman!" Penny floored Shegra with a punch straight to the gut. She then dragged Shegra back to PontyPandy.

Officer Nathan was only a few feet away when he saw the woman he had met earlier approach him. He smiled when he saw that she was dragging the thief behind her. "I see you caught our thief?" she nodded. Shegra only hissed in reply. "snitch!" Penny kicked her with her heel. "quiet you. Yes, officer, I have. I'm sure she would like to pay for the stolen sausages." Shegra said something under her breathe which earned her another tap from Penny's heel. "keep going and I'll end up biting your foot off!" threatened Shegra.

Penny took Shegra into Dilys' shop. Shegra reached into her bag. She paid for the sausages she ended up eating. Shegra was silent once they left the shop. The police car went past them and veered around the corner. "I don't know why you had a need to steal. You could have just asked," muttered Penny. Shegra placed her hands behind her head keeping silent. Penny paused. "You know giving me the silent treatment isn't going to help right?" Shegra only shrugged. Penny sighed. "let's just get home before Sam worries about us."

A camera perched upon one of the houses watched as they went off down the road together. The lens zoomed in closer on Shegra. A figure sitting down in his chair smiled. His metal platted arm rested comfortably on the armrest while his fist rested against his cheek. His green eyes watched the screen in amusement. "so now you have chosen to make your appearance, my friend. You chose Firefighter Morris of all people to be your conduit. You've finally given me a reason to visit that small sea-side town again." He smiles to himself. "Layla, fetch me my things. I need to pay PontyPandy a visit."

The skies above PontyPandy lighten. Skye heard her alarm blaring in her earbuds. She let out a groan of annoyance. She slid her finger across the screen of the phone. She tossed the blankets back behind her. She got up from the couch and head upstairs to wake Sam up. She noticed that he was in a deep sleep. His body taking up a good portion of the bed. She crept silently over to his side of the bed. "Sammy...hey Sammy." She gently shook him. "it's time to wake up." all she got was a groan out of him. She rolled her eyes. "alright. You've forced my hand." She took her phone off her Bluetooth. She connected to the Bluetooth speaker that was playing some electro swing quietly on the table close to his ear. She reached over and turned the volume as loud as she could get it. She couldn't help but giggle quietly. She pressed play on her phone."

"Blargh!"

An airhorn came blaring through the speaker. The noise was enough to stir Sam out of a dead sleep. He sat upright in bed panting. She laughed. She took her phone off his speaker. "Skylar!" he bellowed. "what? What did Lil' ol' me do?" she tried to brush it off. "You blasted an air horn close to my ear." He held his ear which was ringing. "well you weren't moving fast enough." she pecked him gently on the cheek. "come on Sammy boy. I'm up and ready to hang out with you. Get dressed." she happily skipped off from him. Sam's cheeks turned a bright red.

Skye headed downstairs. She got to work on making breakfast for the whole house. Shegra, who was sleeping underneath the table, perked her head up immediately. Her maw began to drool. "yo, ya gonna share?" she asked. Skye nodded. "of course." She then paled. She looked around. "who said that?" Shegra smirks. "down here genius." Skye looked down to see Shegra at her feet. The wolf eyed her hungrily. "did you just talk?" she asked. Shegra gives a nod of her head. "of course. The blonde-haired chick wasn't crazy after all." she then smiled. Skye leans back against the counter. "I think I've seen enough talking animal films to know where this is going. Let me guess you're a crazy talking wolf on a mission that involves all of us?" Shegra holds up her paw. "you don't know that besides it's just a story. None of what you think is the actual answer." Skye shakes her head. "whatever. How do you like your eggs?" Skye turns her back on the wolf. "scrambled with cheese."

Sam pulled on his flannel shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror. A light scar showed across the bridge of his nose. He touched it gently feeling where the pink line started and ended. A pain welled up in his chest. Images of distant memories flashed behind his eyes. He gripped the counter. He steadied his breathing. He heard a knock on the bathroom door. "who is it?" he asked. "it's me, Penny. I just came to check up on you. Skye says breakfast is ready." Sam stared at himself. A man with dark ginger hair stared back at him. He gulped back a painful lump that had formed in his throat. "are you okay?" Penny's voice pierced the dark thoughts in his head. "yeah. I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Sam bent down. He splashed cold water on his face. He listened as the last of Penny's footsteps faded away. He glared at the mirror again. "Ceisiwch mor galed i guddio, Samuel. Ni allwch guddio beth ydych wirioneddol nac gallwch redeg o dreftadaeth eich hun. Stopio yn cuddio mewn byd o make-believe. Dderbyn y rhodd rwyf wedi gweithio'n galed i roi i chi. (You try so hard to hide, Samuel. You cannot hide what you truly are nor can you run from your own heritage. Stop hiding in a world of make-believe. Embrace the gift that I have worked hard to give to you.)" came a voice through the glass. The figure was talking to him. Sam growled. "Mae fy mywyd yn cynnwys newisiadau fy! Nid eich un chi! Dim ond oherwydd na baech dyn nid yw digon i aros a fy helpu golygu eich bod yn ddigon o ddyn i mi wynebu! Yr ydych yn llwfrgi! Yn llwfrgi sydd ddim parch at yr aberthau eraill wedi gwneud i chi! Wneud eich wyneb yn dangos i mi ac yn disgwyl imi fynd â chi'n ôl! Yr ydych wedi gwneud dim byd ond gorwedd! Roedd eich dweud celwydd i mi! Roedd eich dweud celwydd wrth y fam! Fel y llwfrgi ydych! (My life is made up of my choices! Not yours! Just because you weren't man enough to stay and help me does not mean that you are man enough to face me! You are a coward! A coward who has no respect for the sacrifices others have had to make for you! Do not show your face to me and expect me to take you back! You have done nothing but lie! You lied to me! You lied to mother! Like the coward you are!)" he bellowed. "Ni ddilynaf y trywydd Celwyddgwn! Ni ddilynaf y llwybr o addewidion wedi'u torri! Ni plygu a phlygu i unrhyw ddyn! Ni ddilynaf eich llwybr. (I will not follow the path of liars! I will not follow the path of broken promises! I will not bow and bend to any man! I will not follow your path.)" Sam tossed his towel at the mirror. He watched as the image faded leaving only his reflection.

Penny sat down at the table with Skye and Shegra. Shegra was underneath the table enjoying her morning treats. Skye took a bite of an egg. She looked up when she heard Sam walk out into the living room. "well good morning sunshine." she crooned. A low grunt came from Sam. He sat between Skye and Penny. Skye leaned back to look at Penny. She raised an eyebrow at her. Penny only shrugged. "everything okay?" Sam nodded. He spoke not a word as he ate. His eyes told a different story. Skye studied his face. His eyes had a burning fire in them. She saw the anger in his eyes. She could almost make out the memories of the past in his eyes. "Skylar, stop." he snarled. Skye leaned back. She held her hands up. "alright. Alright. I'll stop trying to stare at you." Sam turned keeping a shoulder to her.

Skye finished eating first. She hopped out of her chair snatching her bag off the table. "well while you sulk in the corner, I'm going on my morning walk. Penny, you mind if I take furball with me?" Penny shook her head. "no. Go ahead." Shegra pushed her finished plate with her nose. She got to her paws and padded over to Skye. Skye pulled on her coat. She looked at Sam one last time. Words piled at the tip of her tongue. She wanted to say something but couldn't. "I'll see ya later Sam. I'll try not to be too long." Sam only nodded in her direction. Skye looked down at Shegra. "come on girl." The two of them left the house.

 **Thanks go to today's reviewers**

 **IronBat22**

 **Olivia Joanne Rodrigues**

 **Akimakel**

 **Thank you so much for your kind words.**

 **-Whisper**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Skye tucked her hands into her pockets. Shegra padded along silently. "your friend seems to have a rock shoved up his ass." commented Shegra. "yeah he does. He's always been that way. He must have been thinking about his dad again." sighs Skye. "hey Shegra, can you keep a secret?" Shegra looks up at her. "yeah." Skye stops in her tracks for a moment. "I have a crush on Sam. Ever since the two of us were kids. He's my rock when I need it. He's also my ass kicker when I deserve it." Shegra smiles. "then why don't you ask him out?" she suggested. "that's the problem. Penny is there. If I ask him out and he says yes, she'll be upset." she holds her arm. Shegra rolled her eyes. She gives the lower part of Skye's legs a shove. "you need to march your ass back in there and say it. Say it before it's too late. Fuck her. If she reacts badly to it then she needs to deal with it. In the end, it's none of her business." Skye nods. "you know I think you are on to something. I'll talk to him once I get back."

The two of them kept walking. Shegra then put her nose to the air. She smiles. "mmm that smells wonderful." she takes off ahead of Skye. Skye chases after her. Shegra ran towards the woods. Tom and Moose were up near the edge of the woods cooking sausages. Shegra paused near the fence. She licked her chops. "you smell those?" she asks Skye. "yeah. You could always go up and ask them." she retorted. Shegra scoffs. "where's the fun in that. I want you to distract them while I get those delicious sausages." Skye crosses her arms. "what's in it for me?" Shegra scratches her chin with her paw. _Humans like treasure right?_ She smiles at Skye. "what if I told you that I have a small fortune in my bag back at your place? I'll let you in on a share if you help me out here." Skye bites her lip. "how much are we talking?" "12,000 pounds. I'll go half and give you 6,000." Skye holds out her hand. "we got a deal." Shegra shakes her hand with her paw before turning her attention back to the sausages. "alright I want you to go over there and act pretty. I'll nab the treats and when I give you the signal, you can trod off. Got it? Nab and go."

Skye walked over to where Tom and Moose were. She cast a glance over her shoulder. Shegra was giving her a tail wag of encouragement. Skye let out a sigh. _The things I do for money._ She got close to Tom. "hey guys. What's going on here?" Tom turned around. "G'day Skylar. We're just havin' a small cookout is all. Nothing too fancy." Skye scratches behind her head nervously. "I see. I see. Any particular reason why you're having a cookout?" Tom shakes his head. "nope. You alright? You seem nervous about something." Skye blushes. "you caught me there. I'm having a little bit of a relationship problem."

Shegra slaughtered forward. She kept downwind of the boys. She let her aura completely surround her. She turned invisible but was still noticeable to a trained eye in the sunlight. Her maw grabbed one end of the sausage chain. She carefully pulled it off the top of the grill. She managed to wrap it around her neck before grabbing the other one. She put that one around her neck as well. She then took off away from the grill. Skye turned around to see that Shegra had done her duty. "I'd better get going. It was nice seeing you, gentlemen." Tom nodded. "see ya later Skye."

Shegra sat behind the wall laughing her ass off. She nibbled on one of the sausages. Skye dove down next to her. "that was amazing!" exclaimed Shegra. She offered Skye a sausage. Skye sighed and took it from her. "have you always had a knack for stealing things?" she asked. Shegra nodded. "yep. I've stolen all sorts of things. Cars, food, even treasures of the rare varieties." Shegra tossed another sausage into her maw. She offered Skye another one. Skye shrugged and took it from her. "we'd better get going. I have a feeling Tom and Moose might be looking for these sasauges." Shegra changed into her human form. She stuffed the sasauges into Skye's bag. "here, hold onto these. Let's go." The two girls made a break for it.

Penny sat out in the living room with Sam. She twitched uncomfortably. "so what's gotten you so glum?" she asked. "it's my dad. I thought about him when I was looking in the mirror this morning." replied Sam. He placed his face into his hands. "I feel like I'm in his shadow. So I snapped a little this morning." Penny placed a hand on her shoulder. "you aren't in his shadow, Sam. As I recall, your father was never really in your life. I don't know why you would worry about him." Sam sighed. "I'm not sure myself honestly." He leaned back against the couch. Penny returned her gaze to the wall. She twitched again. "Penny, can you keep a secret?" Penny nodded. "I've discovered a feeling within myself lately. Every time I'm around Skylar, I feel a part of myself come out that's been long since locked away. She makes me feel like my life has something of value in it again. I guess what I'm saying is that-" Penny chimed in. "you love her. Nothing wrong with that." her voice trailed off a bit. She got up from the couch. "You should tell her, Sam." Sam watched as Penny headed upstairs. A deep pit formed in his chest. Had he done something wrong? Did he upset her somehow?

Skye and Shegra paused near the edge of the forest. Shegra sat on the hill in her human form. She was about half of Skye's height. She smiled as she hugged her knee. "Shegra, you mentioned you stole rare items. What sort of rare items?" asked Skye. "oh artifacts from museums. The one artifact I got was this." Shegra reached down the front of her shirt. She pulled out a Celtic knot necklace. It had a gold chain on it which kept it around Shegra's neck. It also had a blue gem in the middle of it. Skye gasped quietly. "the amulet of Kruonis?" Shegra nodded. She tucked it back into her shirt. "I tried to take it off but ended up becoming the guardian of it somehow. What do you know? A trickster thief like me being a guardian of a powerful god." Shegra stood up. She flexed her arms. Curiosity got the best of Skye. "have you ever messed around with it?" Shegra shook her head. "nope. Never thought to." She tapped her chest. "would you like to hold it?" Skye nodded. "sure." Shegra took off the necklace. She bit her lip. _Strange. It didn't come off before._ She handed it to Skye who put it around her neck. "now don't lose it or else this Kruonis fellow will have my ass."

A camera lens zoomed in on both of the girls. It zoomed in closer on the necklace. The figure from earlier watched the scene unfold from a device on his wrist. He flicked his finger across the screen. Another camera feed came into view. It was of a massive beast wearing heavy armor. "I've found them. Do your job." The beast clicked in response. It slammed both of its fists on the ground.

The ground began to shift and move underneath the town. Shegra sensed an aura down below them. "run!" she ordered. Skye didn't need a second warning. She made a B-line for the town. The beast moved underneath them. Shegra perked up. She tackled Skye to the ground. A gigantic fist came up through the ground missing Skye by mere inches. It came down on top of them. A bright blue light formed around Shegra. She created an aura around the fist making it miss. Shegra helped Skye to her feet. "go!" she shoved her ahead of her. "run back to Sam! Now!" Skye's knees were shaking. She took off running again.

Shegra turned her attention to the beast. The beast made the ground rock and move underneath her. "alright come out you flea-bitten bastard!" she yelled. The ground moved again. A pair of hands came out of the ground. The soil moved to reveal a large beast with thick armor. It looked like a large reptile-rhino hybrid. Shegra's eyes began to glow. She hissed at it. The beast roared at her. The blue light formed around her fist. She charged at the beast. The beast swung one of its fists at her. She put another shield around herself making the fist bounce off. She jumped into the air. She formed a ball of blue light in her hand before flinging it at the beast. The beast roared as the blue light exploded against its body. It opened its mouth. Orange light began to build.

Sam saw a beam of orange light fill the sky suddenly. A huge dust cloud came barreling towards him. "get back!" he yelled. He pushed Penny to the ground. He kept her body close to his as shattered glass from his windows filled the house. Sand scrapped against his skin. He shielded Penny from the blast. The dust suspended in the air for only a moment before falling to the ground in small piles. Sam got to his feet. He helped Penny stand up. Penny gasped when she saw the scratches on him. "I'll be fine." he comforted. He took her hand. "right now we need to leave." The both of them ran out of the house. "Shegra and Skye aren't back yet!" exclaimed Penny. "I know and we need to find them." Skye got back on her feet once the dust settled. She groaned feeling her side. She had been cut up by the sand. She limped off in the direction of Sam's house.

Shegra had been plastered against the wall of one of the houses. She swayed wiping the blood from her lip. She flicked some of it onto the ground. "alright you bastard. You've forced my hand. Prepare for a beatdown of a lifetime!" She slammed both of her fists together. A blue light ignited up her arm creating spiral tattoos. She launched herself at the beast. She let out a battle cry. She put her fist on the creature's stomach. Blue light exploded out of her fist. The creature was sent backward. It's back spikes tearing up the ground. It stopped near the wall closest the forest. Shegra put both of her hands to the ground. Blue light erupted through the ground causing rock spikes to form around the beast trapping it. She then jumped at the caccoon at rock slamming her fist against it. The force was enough to break the cacoon sending the creature further backward. It crashed right between the trees tearing up a good chunk of it.

Sam met up with Skye near the Fire Station. "where's Shegra?" questioned Penny. "out fighting the beast. She sent me this way so I wouldn't die." replied Skye as she panted. She placed both of her hands on her knees. She was clawed up badly. "you guys head on inside. Stay away from the windows." ordered Sam. "I'm going to find Shegra." Skye shook her head. "No way. I'm coming with you." Sam nodded. He grabbed his firefighting uniform and then his ax. He then ran back to the fields with Skye.

The beast turned over onto its stomach. The radio in its ear clicked to life. "don't just lay there you big asshole! Kill the wolf and bring me the girls!" shouted a voice. Red light shocked it. The beast roared in pain. It swung it's fist destroying more trees. "ya done throwing a fit!" yelled Shegra. The beast swung its tail at her. The tail slammed into her shattering her illusion to bits. The beast snarled. "missed me!" Shegra appeared behind it. She stuck her tongue out at it. The beast took a swing at her again with its fist breaking another one of her illusions. The beast turned its head from side to side. More of her illusions appeared.

"over here!"

"no over here!"

"Hey, dumbass missed me?"

The beast eyed them all carefully. It then took a swing at one of them. It managed to actually hit Shegra sending her backflipping off into the trees. The orange light formed in its mouth. It flung it at her. The beam set some of the nearby trees on fire. Shegra kept low to the ground. She felt the beam's heat on her back. The beam disappeared. She got to her feet again. "nice try." she dusted herself off. "now to send you back into the void." Her eyes glew once again. She created another ball of blue light between her hands. She sent at the beast. It exploded creating a blue aura around it weakening it. Shegra started running towards it. The blue light formed around one of her fists. She jumped into the air. The blue light turned into a huge wave of energy. The beast swallowed Shegra into its massive jaws just as she got above it.

Skye and Sam showed up. Skye gasped when she didn't see Shegra. The beast turned around to face them. A wicked grin played on its lips. The orange light formed in its mouth. Sam got in front of Skye. He lowered his heat shield. Just then the blue light began shining within. The light then began to get brighter. The blue light then caused the beast to explode into rocks. Sam shielded Skye from the falling rocks. He pushed her down to the ground. Skye blushed when she felt Sam's body brush up against hers. "hey handsome." she purred. Sam felt his cheeks get red too. He coughed and helped her to her feet. Shegra stood amongst the debris. She swayed and fell to her knees. She panted looking around. "what a rush!" Skye pulled away from Sam. "Shegra! Thank god that you are okay!" She gave the wolf a hug. She then recoiled in disgust when she discovered that Shegra was covered in beast spit.

The camera zoomed in on the three of them. The figure let out a small snarl. He slammed his fist down on the table on the plane. "that wolf managed to take out my beast! Perhaps I should have made it a tad bit stronger!" He then flicked his finger across the screen again. Another figure appeared on the screen. "Damion, I want you and your men to be working on another beast while I'm away."

"what happened to the other one?"

The figure let out a small sigh. "it was taken out by the celestial. I want you to make sure that this next one isn't easy to take out! Or your heads will roll next!" The screen on his wrist disappeared.

 **Special thanks to today's reviewers:**

 **IronBat22**

 **AnniesDRAGONZ**

 **Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews**

 **If you have questions for me as well I'll be happy to answer them in a future chapter.**

 **-Whisper**


	7. Chapter 7

**So it looks like I have two questions to answer for this next chapter. First one comes from AnniesDRAGONZ. They asked me: What is my favorite fandom to write for?**

 **The answer to your question is rather simple. I enjoy writing for the Chuggington fandom more. I got my start in fanfiction via the Chuggington fandom. The first story I had ever written was actually not fully posted on this website and that story was called: "The Power of Three" The first story was posted back in 2011 which was taken down. That was because I didn't like the amount of crossover that I did with it. The rest of the actual story was posted in journals that I no longer can find.**

 **The only series of Chuggington of mine that's still available is the old Venture series and Wolf's Rain: The crystal flower chronicles which I'm no longer doing. Most of my earlier stories before Venture got taken down due to how cringe-inducing they were. I've also got a new series in the works currently where it reimages Chuggington's timeline. I am currently working on the lore and things for it right now.**

 **If you want to view some of my older stories, chances are you probably need to use the Wayback machine to find them. I lost the documents for a lot of them to a faulty hard drive or simply because I didn't want to continue to hold onto them.**

 **If you want to know more about my history with fanfiction then I will more than happy to answer any further questions about it. I'll even provide the summary of the whole The Power of Three series via a PM. It would be rather long to put before a chapter. (laughs) Hope this helps.**

 **"Can you please go more into Sam's past?"-IronBat22**

 **Unfortunately, as much as I would love to, his backstory would not supplement this story well. I don't believe in putting backstories into my stories when they don't belong. If you want to know his backstory in this AU, I could always tell you in a PM I'm not going to do it while I am doing this current timeline.**

 **I try not to let my timelines conflict with each other. I do believe in alternate realities. That's why some events that show up in Hunter's Tale do not show up in Desolate Hope. They are two different universes and two different timelines. Each version of Sam that I create always has a different backstory attached to it. It's not universal like Sam Grows Up (CarsWorldFan's Story).**

 **Again, I hope this helps.**

 **I'm glad that people are enjoying the chemistry between the characters. So I'll have a vote: SkyexSam as a pairing or SkyexShegra. Tell me which one you want to see and I'll consider it!**

Chapter Seven:

Skye helped Sam clean up the fallen bits of broken glass in his house. Sand was in small piles at each corner of the house. Most of the glass and sand had torn through the fabric of couch cushions. Sam let out a small sigh. "it seems things around PontyPandy are not going to be peaceful since Shegra is here." Shegra only smirked at him from underneath the table. "me? Cause chaos?" she chuckles. "your life has only gotten better. I would be worshipping me if I were you." Sam stopped sweeping for a minute. "you selfish prick. Do you have any idea the damage you've caused to the town as of late?" he snapped. "your presence has brought something even more fowl to this town!" Shegra shrugged. "so?" He dropped the broom. He took two large steps over to her. He grabbed her by the scruff on the neck. "you come into this town and say "hey I need to be with Penny" but you won't tell us why. Then that thing shows up and my house is nearly leveled. You'd better start talking mutt." Penny placed a hand on his shoulder. "alright Sam, calm down. Let her go." Sam eyes Shegra. Shegra gives him a nervous smile. He lets out a sigh. He drops her back onto her feet again.

The rest of the day soon filters into the night. They had boarded up the windows to keep the outside elements out. Mike was going to head out the next morning to replace the windows. Sam flopped down on top of his bed. His gaze focused on the ceiling. He had to find out why Shegra was here. Something just didn't feel right about the entire thing.

Shegra decided to sleep with Skye. She was tucked up on the couch next to Skye who was drawing. "what are you drawing?" asked Shegra. Skye set her pen down. "just a picture of the fight outside." Skye turned her sketchbook to the side. Skye had drawn a picture of Shegra charging at the beast. Shegra smiled. "awesome. You got my anatomy right too." Skye gives Shegra a small pat. "that reminds me." She jumps down from the couch. "I need to get my bag from the warden. Wait here," whispers Shegra.

Shegra tiptoes up the stairs. Her paws only making a slight noise. She used her sensitive nose to pick up on Penny's scent. She pressed her nose underneath one of the doors. She reached her paw carefully underneath the door feeling for kinks. She smiled when she felt a spot between the door and the frame. She gave it a gentle tug. The movement was enough to dislodge the door. The door crept open. Penny slowly stirred. Shegra changed the auras around her to appear invisible. She tossed something out into the hallway to grab Penny's attention. She chucked a shoe into the bathroom right across from Penny's bedroom. The shoe skidded before slamming against the tub. Penny sat upright in bed. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

While Penny was distracted, Shegra slipped carefully underneath the bed. She could smell the faint scent of sausages wafting from the open pocket of the bag. She grabbed it into her maw. She patted it with her paw to find that the small bag of cash she had in there was still there. She watched Penny carefully. She took in a deep breathe. She slowed the air around her. She darted out into the hallway and down the stairs. She managed to make it into the living room. She made herself visible again.

Skye smiled at her. "how are you so good at this?" she questioned. "years upon years of experience. Traveling with bandits teaches you a few things." she chucks the bag onto the couch. "in this bag, is your payment. I promised we would go halfsies." Skye nodded. She took out the pouch. "Jesus dude you have so much cash in here." Shegra hopped onto the bed. "money talks where I'm from." A small smile played at her maw. "how do you feel about doing a heist of sorts tonight?" Skye tucked her share into her pocket. "not here. I have a feeling Penny might be watching." Skye tossed her sketchbook into her bag. She then put on her coat. Shegra padded to the front door. She waited for Skye to open it. Skye shook her head. "open it your damned self." Shegra rolls her eyes. She puts her front paws on the door. The door creaked open. Skye checked behind them before giving Shegra a harsh shove with her foot. "move it." Skye locked the door behind them.

Shegra took off ahead of her. "okay but let me show you the nifty perch I found on my outing the other day. No sense in stealing shit when you don't have your own pad." Skye lofted an eyebrow. "where are you learning all this outdated lingo from?" Shegra shrugged her shoulders. "from traveling with other humans. I thought pad was something you guy's used around here." Skye shook her head. "no the English are very formal with their lingo. Some versions of UK English have their own slang terms." explained Skye. "that's so stupid. I thought English was English. I guess that's why I never learned Spanish correctly. There are like three different versions of the same thing." Skye rolled her eyes. "just hurry up. I don't want Sam waking up."

Shegra lead her to the top of the hill. There was an old warehouse of sorts. The wood on the outside appeared to be rotting. The paint on it long since faded due to the exposure to the elements. Shegra smiled. "ta-da. PontyPandy Thievery Incorporated." Skye looked down at her. "really? That's the best you could come up with." Shegra scoffs. "like you could do better. Anyway this is where we can store our stolen stuff. Why don't you follow me inside?" she suggested. Skye slung her bag over her shoulder. Shegra pushed open the pale blue metal door. The door made a high pitched scratching noise against the frame. "now I'll have to keep the tour short, we've got a big heist to pull off tonight." barked Shegra excitedly. She walked over to a map with a table in front of it. "this is where we do our planning. I've got the first heist listed. Why don't you take a look?" Skye set her bag down on the table. She picked up the small slip of paper.

 _Operation: Planetary Capture_

 _Objective: Successfully steal Venus the fire tender out from under the noses of the Fire Brigade. We'll need to deliver the vehicle back here._

 _Award:450 pounds double if stolen without a scratch._

Skye set the note back down on the table. "this sounds like PayDay 2." Shegra places her paws on the table. "exactly. Now the fire station has two firefighters looking after it tonight. You are going to serve as the distraction while I'll get Venus ready for transport. I'll need you to get access to the bay doors. No doubt they'll be closed tonight." Skye nods. "I can do that." Shegra motioned to another part of the HQ. "I've got the tools needed to do this job. If you happen to do well, I'll consider you for a job where you don't need to be the human meat shield."

The yellow light from the fire station windows filtered out into the streets. Skye and Shegra took shelter on the opposite sides of the walls. Shegra put on her disguise. She handed Skye two small devices. "use this one to unlock the front door." She then pointed to the other device. "use the other to disable the lights and security system for now." Skye tucked them away into her bag. She slung it over her shoulder. Shegra motioned for her to move forward. Skye let out a nervous sigh. _If this goes wrong, we are going to be in huge amounts of trouble._ She suddenly felt a slight rush. _I'll be damned if I suffer from the small-town syndrome. Let's do this."_

Skye placed the first device on the front door. The device was a small laser device that messed around with the lock. Skye then heard the lock click open. She removed the device. She peered in through the window to make sure no one had heard it. She let out a sigh of relief when no one came to the door. She carefully opened it. The door only creaked a little bit. She crept into the building. She closed the door behind her. She heard voices talking upstairs. She placed the device on the door leading to the garage. She kept an eye on the stairs while the device did it's magic. The lock on the door clicked open. Skye snuck into the garage. She found the panel for the garage doors. She flipped the switch. The mechanisms within the walls moved. The doors groaned to life. Skye watched as the red metal doors opened letting in the light from the outside. Shegra trotted into the building. "good work. Now to disable the alarm on Venus." Skye placed the second device which looked like a small disk on the driver's side door. The device made a soft "clicking" noise. The lights on the front of Venus flickered once indicating that the alarm had been disabled. "clever girl. Now you run along and keep the wards distracted. I'll get to work on getting Venus out of here."

Skye headed up the stairs. The voices steadily got louder with each step she took.

"did you see the massive piles of sand in various parts of the town, Arnold?"

"Yeah, I also saw the bright orange pillar of light. You know strange things have been happening ever since that wolf arrived in PontyPandy. First, Penny gets knocked out from the light. Second, a wolf just magically appears in the back of Venus. Third, Dilys shop gets raided out of the blue and then finally, a monster appears? Something isn't adding up." piped Arnold.

Skye reached the last step. She smiled as she approached them. "sounds like you two are having quite the night." Arnold nearly jumped out of his skin. "Skylar, you shouldn't do that." he placed a hand over his heart. She chuckles. "sorry fellas." She then makes herself comfortable in the chair. "I actually managed to witness the fight first-hand yesterday."

Meanwhile,

Shegra was downstairs. Her claws ripped one of the panels underneath the wheel-well. She pulled out a couple of wires. She cut a hole between a green wire and a red one. She then combined the two of them. Venus growled to life. She smiled to herself as she changed forms. "Now to get the hell out of dodge."

Arnold heard one of the vehicles in the fire station start up suddenly. "Elvis, Skye, do you hear that?"

Skye decided to play dumb. "hear what?"

"that sounds like one of the fire engines. I think we should check it out," suggested Elvis. Arnold nodded. The two of them begin to move. Skye got out in front of them. "I'm sure you guys are just hearing things."

Elvis moved her politely aside. "even then we still have to check."

Shegra managed to get Venus halfway out the door. She checked into the rearview mirror to see Elvis and Arnold entering the garage. That's when she floored it. She stuck her head out the window. "see ya later suckers!" she yelled.

Arnold looked at Elvis. "Elvis, we've got to follow Venus! We can't let them leave PontyPandy with it!" Elvis nodded. "you take Phoenix and I'll take Mercury! Skye, you call the police!" Skye nodded. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't bring herself to snitch on Shegra. She watched both of the boys leave the fire station.

Shegra checked one of her side mirrors. She let out a sigh of relief. She drove quietly down the Newtown road for a few miles before she heard the sound of sirens. She checked her mirror again. She spotted a tow truck tailing her. "damn it! Time to kick it up a notch." She floored it. She heard the fire tender groan. She started to move quicker. She was determined to lose them. _I've never been caught while doing a heist. I don't plan on doing so now._ She looked at her bag. She took out two spheres. She tossed them out the window. "suck on this!"

The spheres rolled onto the ground. An electrical field shot out the both of them. Both vehicles were hit by the sudden burst. The vehicles then stalled. Shegra started laughing. She tossed her head into the air howled in delight.

Arnold got out of Phoenix. He frowned when he checked the engine. "both of the vehicles have been EMP'd. The controls are totally fried." Elvis got off of Mercury. "what are we going to do?" he asked. "I don't know. We'll have to wait until Station Officer Steele arrives in the morning or until the police get here. I just hope that Skylar remembered to call them." Arnold leaned against the side of Phoenix.

It was well long into the night before anyone had arrived at the scene. Officer Nathan pulled in behind the two stalled vehicles. He stepped out onto the road. "problem boys?" Arnold nodded. "yeah. Someone stole our fire tender. We tried to pursue them but both of our vehicles have been EMP'd." he explained. Officer Nathan wrote down Arnold's statement into his notepad. "you boys sit tight. I'll radio for help."

Shegra pulled up into her warehouse. Skye was waiting for her. Shegra hopped out of the vehicle. She was coming down from an adrenaline high. "that was amazing!" squealed Skye. Shegra then eyed her. "you were supposed to keep the boys distracted!" Skye shrugged. "they escaped before I even had a chance to charm them. We got the fire tender did we not?" Shegra nodded. "you right. You right fam. Now I'm going to contact our guy in Cardiff. He's the one that put the order out." Shegra went over to the phone hanging up on the wall.

 **-phone rings for a little bit before somebody answers it-**

 **?: Hello**

 **Shegra: hello comrade, we got the vehicle you wanted.**

 **?: excellent. I always knew I could count on you. Now the payment should be wired to you in the next hour. Don't get spending it in all one place. I'll be sending someone by in the morning to collect it.**

 **Shegra: you've got it. Pleasure doing business with you.**

Shegra then hangs up. "alright the guy has our payment. All we have to do is wait an hour." She presses a button on the wall. The bottom doors underneath Venus open up. It starts to lower Venus downwards. "since the cops are moving around outside it's better to keep our stuff hidden. We'd better head back to the house." The doors above Venus then closes.

Shegra and Skye head out of the warehouse. "you didn't leave any tracks right?" asked Skye. Shegra shakes her head. "there's a service road right behind the warehouse. They won't find any tracks up near the woods. As far as they are concerned, I might have headed to Newtown." Skye nods. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe that they had pulled off the crime of the century. _God if Sam finds out, he'll have a cow._ She thought as the town lights came into view.

Skye carefully opened the front door. She let Shegra move ahead of her. She smelled the air. "all clear. Now not a word about what we did out there tonight. Kay?" Skye nodded. "you don't have to tell me twice." she whispered. Skye tossed her jacket over the back of the chair. She then laid her bag down on it. Shegra shook her head. She took Skye's bag. "it still has the devices in it. Here let me hide it for now. You go onto bed."

Skye laid down on top of the couch. Her form was shaking a little bit. Fear and total excitement coursed through her. She felt Shegra snuggle up to her. "kid, I think you and I are going to get along just fine." she whispers. Skye smiles. "me too." she wraps her arms around Shegra's neck. The two of them end up sleeping side by side.

 **Special thanks go to today's reviewers:**

 **AnnieDRAGONZ**

 **Guest Reviewer**

 **IronBat22**

 **Olivia Joanne Rodrigues**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support!**

 **-Whisper**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Skye!"

"Skye!"

"Wake up Skylar!"

Skye groaned. She heard somebody shouting into her ear. She groaned sitting upright. "what?" she snapped tiredly. Sam was staring down at her. "I need to ask you something." A hard lump formed in her throat. "Venus went missing last night, do you know anything about this?" asked Sam. His blue eyes locked firmly with hers. Skye let out a tired sigh. "no I don't. I saw what happened but I wouldn't know who took it." she kept her voice calm and steady. Sam bit his lip. "I see. I'm glad you weren't involved in the theft. Penny isn't taking the news well and neither are our superiors. Boyce is phoning around for a replacement while the police try to find our stolen fire tender." Skye smiled sheepishly. Sam walked off into the kitchen.

Meanwhile,

Charlie took his kids up into the woods for a picnic. The sea was rather empty today which left him with little to do. Charlie got a campfire going. He then leaned back onto his hands as the fire crackled to life. He watched his kids chase each other through the trees. They started to get a little further away from him. "Sarah, James, please stay close to me. There's a wolf running amuck in these woods and I really don't want the two of you to get eaten." Sarah paused. "we will dad! Hey James, you can't catch me!" she takes off ahead of him again.

Sarah got a little further away from her brother. The woods started to get thicker and thicker as she continued running. The sound of her brother's footsteps faded off into the distance. She slowed her pace down. "James?" She called. She took a look around. The trees in this area were made up of twisted bark. Some of the bark had peeled away from the trees leaving the soft material underneath exposed the elements. A deep lump formed in Sarah's throat. "James?" she called again. "hey come out this isn't funny." Her voice started to quiver. "James!" She took off again this time going down the path facing East. The trees only got closer and closer to her. They created a cryptic, decaying tunnel around her.

James ran back towards his father. "dad! I can't find Sarah!" Charlie quickly got to his feet. "which way did she run off to?" he asked. James pointed down a narrow path. "okay. Stay close to me!" Charlie takes off down the path with James in tow.

Sarah kept running. The tunnel went on for miles until it then thinned out. The trees formed a circle in what looks like to be a clearing. A single beam of white light filters through a hole in the trees. It shines on an old statue. The statue has some orange moss growing on it. Sarah examines the statue. It was of a wolf standing over what looks to be a treasure box. "Fenir?" she whispers as she reads the tag. She kneels down in front of it. The statue was cracked in several places. There was a latch on the other side of the statue. Sarah carefully pulled on it. Rust and moss came off onto her hand. A small "clicking" sound happened. The statue started to move to the right. Sarah looked down in the hole that it had just formed. She lifted out a small wooden box. She sat the box down in her lap. She ran her hand over the smooth surface.

The bushes in front of Sarah began to move. Sarah looked up. She gulped painfully. "hello?" she called. A loud hiss sounded from the bush. A large slender-like beast came running out of the bushes. It let out a crackling roar. Sarah screamed. She got to her feet clenching the box tightly against her chest. The beast gave chase.

Charlie heard Sarah screaming for help. "Sarah!" he yelled. He took off in the direction of the scream. The sharp bark from the trees tugged at his yellow coat. Charlie wiggled his way through the narrow spaces in the trees. He spotted Sarah running from something. The beast let out another cackle-like roar. It sent out a stream of flames at Sarah. Charlie gasped. He slammed his whole body against the beasts head changing the direction of the flames. He grabbed its maw forcing it to shut. The beast swung it's head from side to side trying to toss Charlie off.

Sarah got to the center of the woods. She panted looking around. "Sarah!" James finally caught up with her. "James!" she hugged her brother with her free arm. "Dad's in danger. We need to find Uncle Sam." Sarah nodded. "we're back in the familiar side of these woods. The exit should just be up ahead."

Charlie was flung off into the bushes. Charlie caught himself. The beast turned it's head. It let out another roar. Charlie took his defense stance. The beast lunged after him with it's paw. Charlie dodge rolled out of the way. The beast got it's claws stuck in the bark. Charlie smiled. He took off running. He ran for a few feet before a cone of flames came barreling at him from behind. Charlie ducked to the ground. The stream went right above him. He could feel the hot air right on his back. Once the flames disappeared, he got back on his feet again. The flames caught the nearby trees on fire. Charlie gasped. "Sarah!? James!?" he called. The trees behind him exploded. The beast appeared between the clouds of dust. It hurled another cone of flames at him. Charlie side-stepped out of the way. He jumped on top of it's head again. He wrapped his arms around it as he tried to force it's maw shut one last time. The beast wasn't having it. It slammed it's maw into the trees snapping them in half. The force was enough to send Charlie flying.

Sarah and James reached the end of the woods. They managed to run all the way back to town. James stopped in front of his Uncle's house. He gave the door a few frantic knocks. Sam answered it. "Uncle Sam. You have to help us. There's a beast out in the woods that's trying to hurt us." Sam nodded. "come in you two. I want you both to stay here while I go deal with the beast." Shegra poked her head up from behind the couch. "another beast? Count me in!" she then spotted the box in Sarah's hand. "wait a minute? Is that what I think it is?" She hopped off the couch. "kiddo I'm going to need that box ya holding." Sarah nodded. She handed it to Shegra. Shegra tapped it happily. She opened the box up to reveal another artifact. "come here you beauty." The artifact started glowing. A sword appeared on her back. She could feel the energy surging through her. A Celtic knot necklace then appeared around her neck. "glad to have ya back! Now let's go kick some ass!" She followed Sam out of the house. A stream of blue energy formed out behind her. Armor started to grow on her fur. The energy filtered out into flowers as she increased her speed.

They reached the top of the hill. A full blown fire had broken out in the woods. Sam heard a thunderous roar amongst the flames. He paused. "Shegra, go on ahead. I'm going to call for back up!" Shegra saluted him. She disappeared off into the flames. The flames seemed to move aside letting her venture further into the woods. A mongoose-like creature had Charlie pinned against another one of the trees. Shegra pulled out her sword. She slashed across it's backside with the blade. The beast howled in pain. It turned on her. "Shegra Acosta!" It hurled a cone of flames at her. Shegra dodged it. "I've waited an awfully long time to face against you." It snapped at her with it's fangs. Shegra blocked it with her sword. It clamped it's jaws around the blade. It then flung her off to the side. The sword landed in the center of the tree. Shegra rushed over towards it. The beast picked up one of the fallen logs and hurled it into her path. Shegra jumped on top of it. The beast swung it's tail knocking the log out from underneath her. The movement was enough to send her flying over the top of the tree. She crashed on her face somewhere in the bushes.

Shegra weakly got back on her feet. The mongoose raised it's paw firmly over her head. Shegra dodged out of the way. She sent a blue orb at it. The beast howled once it exploded on its side. She jumped over the mongoose. "I don't have time for this!" She landed near the tree that had her sword. She yanked it out. "now to put an end to you!" Blue flames formed over the blade. It grew to a massive size. Shegra let out a battle cry. She swung her blade. The blade sawed through three of the trees and left a massive wound on the mongoose's chest. The mongoose howled in pain. "experience the rage of the celestial!" shouted Shegra. She let her blade charge up again. She lunged forward letting out another battle cry.

The fire brigade met up with Sam outside of the woods. Arnold hopped out of Jupiter. He rushed over to Sam. "what do you want us to do?" he asked. "I want you and Elvis to get the hoses ready and fight the fire. I'm going in." Penny approached the two of them from behind the fence. "let me come with you, Sam." Sam nodded. The two of them quickly put on their BAs. They each handed Station Officer Steele their cards. Sam and Penny then rushed off into the woods.

Penny felt the ground underneath them move. She heard a loud screech. "what the hell was that!" she shouted. "I don't know. I think it might be the creature that Charlie encountered." replied Sam. "should we split up Sam?" Sam thought for a minute. "yes but stay on the paths! Listen out for Charlie's screaming. I've also sent Shegra off into the woods. She should be around here somewhere." Penny nodded. She took off down a separate path. She watched as the last her teammates form disappeared amongst the glowing embers.

Visions of her dream started flashing before her eyes. This seemed almost too real for her. Screaming sounded just a few inches from her. She darted towards it. Shegra was pinned against one of the burning trees. "now I've got you. You can't run from me celestial!" The beast lifted it one of it's paws. Shegra placed her paws around the one that had her pinned. She gagged underneath the weight. Penny lifted up one of the branches that had fallen. The tip of it was on fire. She swung the branch slamming it against the Mongoose's side. The Mongoose howled in pain. It turned to face her. "you!" it snarled. "don't interfere!" It took a snap at her with it's fangs. Penny jumped backwards. Shegra was still pinned against the tree. Through her blurry vision, she managed to see Penny. "Kid! The sword! Take the sword!" she shouted. Penny looked around. "where is it?!" Shegra gestured to a space between the trees. Penny rushed over to it. She picked the blade up in her hands. Images came flooding her vision.

 _She was back in the flower fields again. She stood amongst the yellow flowers that were waving with the breeze. She looked around. A figure stood in the flower fields with her. It's armor glowing in the light. It kept it's gaze firm as it watched her. "Penny Morris, Lifeguard and Firefighter of the PontyPandy Fire Brigade. You have entered the realm of Thieves. Welcome." It's voice rough from age. There was a smoothness in it as well. Penny held a hand up over the top of her eyes to get a better look. It was an Anubis sporting golden armor. It had on white and red robes underneath. "where am I?" she asked. "why do I keep seeing you in my dreams?" The Anubis leaned in close to her. "it would appear that you have earned the Celestial's favor. I applaud you. I have already explained where you are. These visions are all included with the gift that the Celestial has bestowed onto you." Penny tilted her head to the side. "I'm not following." The Anubis laughed. "all in good time."_

 _"Kid!"_

 _"Hey, Kid!"_

 _"Snap out of it!"_

Shegra' voice was what snapped Penny back to reality. "yeah glad you could join us now dingus! Help me!" she shouted. Penny blinked. She shook her head. The Mongoose took a swing at Penny. Penny dodge rolled out of the way. The mongoose ended up shattering the tree next to her with its fist. One of the shards came flying down towards Penny. It severed the line connecting her BA to the oxygen tank on her back.

Steele heard the alert go off on the electronic clipboard. "Firefighter Morris, oxygen level unknown." Steele frowned. He got on the radio. "Sam, it's Steele. You need to hurry. Penny is in danger." He heard the radio crackle to life. "I'll find her. Don't worry. Out." Steele let out a sigh. "please don't let her be injured."

Penny removed her broken BA. She coughed violently from the intake of smoke. She kept the sword clenched firmly in her hand. She took a swing at the mongoose. The sword burned to life leaving a burn mark on it's flank. The mongoose howled in pain. It turned on Penny. It sent out a cone of flames at her. Penny dropped down to the ground. She howled when the front of her body made contact with the burning ground beneath her. She crawled forward. She took a swing at it's ankles. She cocked her hand back. "I don't think so!" The beast swung it's foot slamming it into her chest. It kicked Penny away from it. Penny screamed as she went through the top of the burning tree. She landed painfully onto her back. She felt the wind get knocked out of her. The blow was enough to make her vision blurry. She coughed looking around. The mongoose towered over her. "Game. Set. Match." It lifted up one of it's paws. Penny braced for the blow.

Shegra saw that the Mongoose was going right for Penny. She picked up her sword. She swayed wiping blood onto the ground. The blade quickly caught fire again. She flicked her wrist back. The blade turned into a long whip with the tip of it landing on the ground behind her. She swung it around the base of the tree next to the Mongoose. She grunted as she tugged on it. The base of the tree splintered and the tree fell forward.

Penny heard screaming right above her. The tree landed on top of the mongoose burning it alive. She saw someone standing over her.

"Kid!"

"Kid?! Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Penny gave a weak groan. She tried to stand up but couldn't. Shegra flung Penny up onto her shoulders. "I've got you. Just hold on!" Shegra started running away from the beast. The trees behind them started falling. This created a blast of flames. Shegra picked up the pace. Blue energy formed behind her. A trail of flowers appeared. She checked over her shoulder. The blast was still coming towards them. "time for a shortcut." She veered off the path and onto the grass next to it. The blast kept burning past them. Shegra kept low to the ground. She picked up the pace a little more. She followed Sam's scent. _Just hang in there Kid. I'm finding you some help._

Sam found his brother. "Charlie!" Charlie coughed and looked up. He smiled weakly. "Sam, am I glad to see you!" Sam helped Charlie to his feet. "you okay? Any wounds?" Charlie checked himself. "only a few scratches but I'm fine. It's that wolf I'm worried about. It came in a knick of time." They both heard the bushes rustling. Shegra leaped out of it with a passed out Penny on her back. "glad to see you fire boy. I've got your teammate here injured and passed out. You need to help her." she wolfed. Sam nodded. "let's get you lot out of here."

Steele paced the grounds worriedly. He smiled once Shegra and Sam appeared at the top of the hill. "Sam! I'm so glad you are alright! How's Firefighter Morris?" Sam removed his BA just in time for the low oxygen alert to go off. "she's injured so we'll need Nurse Flood." Steele nodded. "lay her down here, wolf." Shegra lofted an eyebrow. She bit her tongue. She laid Penny down gently. Penny was covered in ash. There were wounds on her but they thankfully weren't deep. Shegra laid by her quietly.

Sam went over to his teammates. He helped them fight the blaze. Within seconds, Nurse Flood appeared. She approached Penny. Shegra let out a soft snarl. Helen gave Shegra a small pat. "it's okay. I'm here to help her." Shegra watched her carefully as Helen did her checks on Penny. She gave Shegra another pat between the ears. "you got her out in the nick of time. She's going to be okay." Shegra let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. Helen wrapped Penny's wounds up carefully. "she's ready for transport, Sam." Sam nodded. He helped her load Penny into the back of the ambulance. Shegra climbed aboard. She laid next to Penny being mindful of her left side. She rested her head on her chest. Sam closed the doors to the ambulance. He watched as Helen pulled away.

 **Special thanks go to today's reviewers:**

 **Guest**

 **Akimakel**

 **Olivia Joanne Rodrigues**

 **IronBat22**

 **Thank you so much to the people who took their time to review! Remember the QnA is still open. Take care!**

 **-Whisper**


	9. Chapter 9

**Question from Olivia Joanne Rodrigues:**

 **Are we going to get more of a romance between Skye and Sam?**

 _ **Possibly. Seeing as Sam and Skye have been childhood friends until Skye's parents moved away with her, there is a very strong possibility. It's just getting Sam to open his heart to another person again.**_

Chapter Nine:

 _Penny slowly started to come to. She heard chanting real close to her ear. She turned her head slightly. A female dressed in white robes sat near a statue of a wolf. Penny coughed. Her cough was enough to snap the woman out of her daze. "oh? So your awake finally?" The female turned around to face Penny. Her dark colored skin glew faintly against the orange light. Penny sat up carefully. She looked down at her body to find that her wounds had disappeared. "where am I? How did I get here?" asked Penny. "Relax Morris. You are back in the realm once again. You managed to survive nearly death with the help of our celestial guardian." The female handed Penny a goblet with red liquid in it. "what is this?" The female pushed the goblet further. "drink it." Penny hesitantly took the goblet from her. She took a drink from it. The liquid burned in her mouth. Penny coughed. She handed the goblet back to the female. The liquid suddenly filled her body with a new life. Penny started having weird feelings inside of her. "what was that? What have you done to me?" The female rested the tip of her thumb on Penny's forehead. "rest." she ordered. Penny suddenly felt the clutches of darkness grab hold of her. Her body became stone. She couldn't move it anymore. The female faded from her vision leaving her in blackness._

 _A heavy breeze blew around Penny. She turned around to see a desert oasis covered in blue light had formed in front of her. Light blue butterflies floated above the tips of the grass. Penny moved towards it. "what is this place?" she wanders around for a bit. She spots a dark shadow moving amongst the trees. Blue light floated between what appeared to be floating stones. These stones soon took on the form of huge plates. The plates formed in a wolf-like creature coming towards her. Penny started to back up. The wolf breathed blue flames at her. The flames formed a circle which kept her frozen in the middle of it._

 _"Penny Morris." It addressed. "I had waited weeks to be able to talk to you. It would appear to be a better time as any to reveal why we have chosen to communicate with you." Penny swallowed the hard lump of fear that had formed in her throat. "please do. I'm starting to get a bit creeped out by all of this."_

 _The creature laughed in amusement. It's head lowered to her level. "humans are all the same. I am glad that none of them have changed even with time." The creature then moved it's head slightly to the side. It did this for a while before talking again. "I have sent a Celestial to guard you because the veil between this world and the next is being threatened. The man by the name of Buck Douglas wishes to kill the gods and use the spirit realm to completely rewrite the timeline in his image. You are the only one who can put an end to him."_

 _Penny lofted an eyebrow. She placed a hand on her chest. "wait a minute, me? Why me?" she asked. "why not Sam? He's much better at these sorts of things that I am."_

 _The creature smiled. It's fiery blue teeth glowing in the darkness. "that is true but I want a person who has not yet felt the glory of heroism. Who has fallen into the shadows. One who is pure of heart and intentions. One who is not well-known. An underdog in other words."_

 _Penny scratches her head. "flattering but how can I help? I don't exactly have powers."_

 _The creature started curling around her. The flames in the circle grew higher suddenly. "that's because you are blind to the powers you do have. Why else do you think that your soul is able to walk around in this realm?"_

 _Penny tilted her head to the side. "so you're saying that I have an untapped spiritual potential?"_

 _The creature nodded. "precisely. The trickster will help you train for combat. Just know that the man is getting rather close. He is the one that has been sending the beasts to try and kill you. You already have one of the artifacts that he is seeking."_

 _The flames then formed a mirror of sorts in front of Penny. An image of the necklace around Skye's neck appeared. "this artifact is capable of controlling time. In the wrong hands could mean trouble." The image then changed to the sword that Shegra had earlier. "this one controls aura. You already know the effects of what it has since you have seen her use it." The image changed on last time to a bracelet that she had sitting on the desk on at home. Penny leaned in closer. "wait a minute that's-"_

 _"that will lead you to the final artifact. I am counting on you to keep our realm safe but bare this in mind, your mission will bring forth the death of someone close to you." The image then disappeared. The creature uncurled itself from around Penny. "farewell Morris. May we cross paths again."_

 _Penny felt a lump form in her throat. "wait! Who will die?! Who will I end up killing?!"_

 _The creature did not say. A wicked wind blew her back into the growing light behind her._

Penny woke up gasping for air. She heard a faint beeping noise next to her. She turned her head slightly. There was a heart monitor hooked up to her. She looked down at her arm. It was covered up in a bandage. She then reached with her other hand above her. Something soft was laying upon her pillow. She gripped the underside of it. The lump moved suddenly.

"Kid!" shouted a voice. Penny then saw a familiar blue-furred face looking down at her. A small smile formed on Shegra's maw. "I'm so glad you are okay. You were out for ages!" Penny gave her a small rub between the ears. "what happened to me?" she asked.

"you got your ass handed to you by a gigantic mongoose hellbent on destroying the forest." Shegra laid right next to Penny. "How are you feeling?"

Penny rubbed her head. "I'll live. Shegra, I was told you are to help me unlock my powers."

Shegra scratches underneath her chin. "about that. You see I'm not an expert in that. I'll try but I can't guarantee that you'll learn anything." She rests her head on Penny's stomach. "I'm so glad you are okay." Penny crossed her arms. "I still want to know what happened to my fire tender and you'd better start talking wolf." Shegra smiled sheepishly at her.

Skye laid across Sam's lap back at his house. They were watching Mike repair the sliding glass door. Sam stroked Skye's hair. "so did you feel like doing anything tonight?" asked Skye as she looked up at Sam. Sam shrugged. "I mean we could always go up to Newtown or something. I'm sure those places have a few clubs we could venture into."

Sam scratches behind his head. "I'm not really the clubbing type." Skye smirked. "c'mon it will be fun. You need a day out, Mr. All-Work-But-No-Play."

Sam playfully swipes at Skye. "shush you lot. Alright. We'll go out on the town then. Just let me get changed into something comfortable." Sam got up from the couch. Skye then took a swing at his back with a pillow. "change into something that's not your khaki shorts and flannel!" Sam only laughed. He ran upstairs before she could hit him with another.

Sam searched through his closet. He found a nice button-down shirt and a black pair of pants to wear. He tossed those onto the bed. He climbed into the shower to get cleaned off for tonight.

Skye spent most of the afternoon getting ready. She gave her long calico-hair a few good strokes with a hairbrush. She stared at herself in the mirror. _Tonight I'll get to spend time alone with him. Penny didn't seem to keen on the idea of us being together. God, I hope I don't end up ruining their relationship. What if she has something for him already? Should I back off?_ She wonders. She shakes her head. _No, you've known him longer. You deserve to be with him. If she has a problem, you tell her to go jump._ She ties her hair back into a messy bun. She was dressed in a black-top with dark gray pants. She stepped out of the bathroom only to run into Sam. "you ready?" he asked. She nodded. "yeah. Let's go."

Sam decided to borrow his nephew, Hoshi's, jeep. He helped Skye climb up into it. He closed the door carefully behind her. Sam got in on the driver's side. He buckled himself in. Skye takes his hand. She could feel his rapid pulse. "nervous?" He nods. "yeah it's the first time I've been out. You know? Something that isn't work-related." She smirks. She then pats his shoulder. "you need to take a vacation every once and a while." she teases.

The two of them sat in silence as Sam drove to Newtown. Skye shifted around a bit. "so, what made you decide to be a firefighter? I heard the pay and benefits aren't that great." she asked hoping the ease the silence a little.

No answer.

"I mean I'm not trying to insult your work I'm just curious," she added. She hoped that she didn't make Sam mad.

Sam bit his lip. A hard lump formed in his throat. He felt his mouth go dry. "when I was younger, there was a horrible accident." he started.

 _A 16-year old Sam poked his head outside of his mother's apartment door. Black smoke filled the hallways. He quickly went back inside. He helped his ill mother get out of bed. He got her out of the building safely._

"I managed to get my mother out of the building. I went back in to get her meds and that's when I saw _her._ "

 _A young child was backed into the corners by the flames. "help!" she shouted. Sam slung the bag that had his mother's stuff in it onto his back. He rushed forward to try and help. He leaped over the flames. "here! Take my hand!" he shouted. She reached out to try and grab his hand. The ground underneath the two of them shifted. The female screamed as the ground under her gave out. Sam watched as she plummeted into the mess of flames that had already started on the bottom floor._

"There was a female stuck in the corner. I tried to save her but in the end, I watched as the ground gave out. I couldn't save her. I could of but I didn't get to her in time. That's why I became a firefighter. To stop something like that from happening to somebody else."

Sam stared straight ahead. Skye reached up and touched his cheek. "was she somebody you knew?" Sam shook his head. "no." He replied hoarsely. Skye kept a firm hold on his hand. He felt her squeeze hers back in return.

Newtown's city lights came into view. The city had a population of 22,000 people. There were several clubs that already people lined up outside of them. Sam parked outside of a club that happened to have a line that wasn't as long. The both of them could feel the vibrations the loud music was giving off. Sam rested a hand on Skye's waist gently. The two of them showed their IDs to the bouncer who let them in. Skye's ears were greeted by the song "Go All The Way" blasting through the speakers. Strobe lights flickered near the dance floor. There were already groups of people gathered in various spots. Some were even taking refuge on the couches.

Skye walked over to the bar top. She sat up on one of the stools. Sam sat next to hers. A muscular built man looked at the two of them. In a loud voice, he barked. "what can I get for you two?" he asked. Skye looked at Sam. _I hope fire boy can hold his liquor._ "get me two bloody marys please." The man nodded. "and will that be for the both of ye?" Skye nods. The man stalks off to make their drinks.

Skye turns around in her chair to face Sam. "have you ever gotten drunk before?"

Sam shakes his head. "uh no. I'm more of a man of honor. I don't know why you're getting me involved this time."

Skye only laughs. "because you need to chill out. You need to have a nice time. Your all rules and no play. Come on. Relax."

"You realize one of us has to be sober enough to drive right?" Skye only waves him off. "yes. Yes, I know."

The man came back with their drinks. He placed them down on the bar top. Skye took a sip of hers. She could really taste the tomato juice and vodka. It didn't seem to bug her as much. Sam had a really weird look on his face. "lightweight." she muttered. He lifted an eyebrow at her. "you heard me." She set hers down on the bar top. " you're good at putting out fires but not as great with dealing with them." Sam felt that his honor was being insulted. "You are on."

Skye watched as he downed his drink. The buzz hit him rather quickly. He flinched leaning back in his stool a bit. He placed his glass down on the bar top nearly breaking it. Skye took it upon herself to finish hers which she got down without an issue. Skye turned to the bartender who was looking at the two of them with interest. A big smile played on his lips. She leaned in. "get me a set of 18 shots of gin. We're going to be in for a fun time." she slipped him some of the money. "I'll double the amount if he can't hold it." The man stepped away from the counter.

Skye watched as the bartender set 18 shot glasses down on the counter. He then filled them all with gin. "have at it." he said. He leaned back to watch the event unfold. Skye lifted up one of the shots. "loser has to pay for drinks. Double or nothing." Sam nodded. He took his. "I accept your challenge."

By now the club music had changed. Skye and Sam stared at each other. Skye took the first shot. The first shot only gives her a medium buzz. She holds her ground. She offers her empty glass to Sam before setting it down on the bar top. Sam stares at his first shot. He downs it. The first shot totally hits him. He starts to feel a huge buzz from it and is already swaying. Skye rolls her eyes. _Easy victory._ She thinks to herself as she takes another shot. The second shot starts to make her feel drunk. She could feel it settling in. Her vision blurs in and out. Sam takes his second one. He has a deep feeling in his stomach that he is going to lose this match. It turns out that he is right. He feels his world go black. He ends up falling out of the stool. Skye downs her last shot before holding her arms up in the air. The bartender grabs her arm. "ladies and gentlemen we have a victor!" he shouts. The people near the bar began clapping their hands.

Skye kneels down next to Sam. She laughs as she offers him her hand. "C-C-Cheater." he manages to spit out. She shakes her head. "Nope! I'm just able to hold the fort down better than you." She helps him stand up. He was already swaying a bit. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He pays for their drinks.

Skye helps Sam over to one of the empty couches. He is already sweating a little bit. Skye sits down in his lap. "hello beautiful." he purrs. He lifts up her chin. Skye blushes. She was starting to have second thoughts. She felt Sam's lips collide with hers. His lips felt smooth against hers. Skye couldn't pull away. She gives in following his mouth. She ends up turning around to face him more. She places her arms around his neck. Her legs wrap themselves around his waist. A different hunger settles in. Her mouth hungrily grasps his. She slides her tongue across his. He follows her example. The two end up making out.

Skye loses herself in his movements. The two of them pull away breathless. "let's go elsewhere. I saw a hotel we can check into for the night. It's just next door." Sam nods. He stares at her for a while. She dismounts from him. She offers her hand to him. Sam tightly clasps it. His palm felt sweaty. They walk out of the club and next door over to the hotel. Sam pays for their room.

Skye barely has time to register what is going on. Right now all she wants is him. He opens the door for her. Skye steps in ahead of him. Sam slams the door with his foot and grabs her close to him. His lips on hers again. A soft moan escapes her chest. She pulls him in tighter. She grips the counter for support. Sam runs his hands down her. Skye removes his shirt tossing it to the ground. Skye then moves her mouth away from his lips and down the base of his throat. He groans softly. He takes her over to the bed. Skye lays down first. She removes her shirt tossing it in front of the bed. Sam gets on top of her. Skye works to remove his belt. She slides a hand down his pants. She feels him between the legs. She groans once she realizes how hard he is. Sam unclips her bra. He kisses one of her breasts. "Samuel." she gasps. "just take me already." She hears him laugh. "eager are we?" He looks up at her. "please." she begs again. Sam didn't need a second plead from her. He removes her pants and her underwear before entering her. Skye moans quietly in pleasure. She keeps her hold on Sam.

The two end up doing it a total of three times before collapsing of exhaustion. Skye finds herself tangled up in his arms. She smiles as she buries her face into his bare chest.

 _ **-Record scratch-**_

 _ ***Shegra stands in front of the chapter. She places her paws in front of her muzzle***_

 _ **Shegra: I'm not mad. I'm just severely disappointed. Really? All this time and you come up with this?!**_

 _ **The Author: I have to keep it T or else I have to bump the rating.**_

 _ **Shegra: But you butchered a hot and heavy scene!**_

 _ **The Author: yeah well there are kids reading!**_

 _ **Shegra: I don't give a (falcon noise) the parents should be smart enough to monitor what their kids are reading!**_

 _ **The Author: Fair Point**_

 _ **Shegra: If I can get away with burning a mongoose alive you should be able to get away with making a sex scene.**_

 _ **The Author: Fair enough**_

 **Thank you go to today's reviewers:**

 **Akimakel**

 **Olivia Joanne Rodrigues**

 **IronBat22**

 **A question to end this chapter on What is one of my argumentatively best traits as a writer? What keeps you glued to my stories?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've got two questions this time to answer. The first question I'm just going to answer right away.**

 **"Why are most of your Fireman Sam stories gone? Or why have they been deleted?"**

 **Just as I have stated in Desolate Hope, those stores are remnants of a time that I wish I could forget. I wrote those when I was a Sophmore in High School and when I was a hardcore, Pam Shipper. I don't think that my previous stories before Venture or this one were good. I like Hunter's Tale and I love Desolate Hope. I just didn't think my past stories were good.**

 **They had a lot of mistakes and you guys deserve better so that's why a lot of them are missing. Again if you want to read them (note that I said you could read them) you can use the Wayback machine just don't re-upload them.**

 **Second question and this comes from the same person.**

 **"Why do I write in the same genre/style that I do?"**

 **I've had this style for many years. Ever since I first started doing Fanfiction. Some of my earlier fanfictions (again aren't posted) that I had written contained a lot of crossover/fantasy. I've felt more at home in the fantasy realm that's why I'm drawn to games like Dungeons and Dragons or World of Warcraft. I like the idea of magic. I like the idea of creating my own realm. That's why I write in the genre that I write. I like the idea of putting the characters into scenarios that are not possible in real-life. That's why you see Sam with powers or Celestials like Shegra appearing.**

 **That's what makes me happy about doing things like Wolves of the Zodiac too. It's just being able to tap into my imagination.**

 **Again I hope these responses help. If you want to know more about me, please feel free to leave me more questions. I'm always happy to answer them.**

Chapter Ten

The plane touched down in Cardiff. It was going to take Buck another day and a half to get to PontyPandy. He was already not looking forward to the trip. He looked out the back window of his limo as the last of the airport disappeared behind a hill. He sighed. _That damned Celestial is causing me quite an issue. Perhaps I need to be a bit bolder? Creatures are not going to state it's hunger for destruction._ An evil smile played on his lips. _I've got the most perfect idea. I just need a bit help executing it. I'll need to talk to my contacts in Newtown to arrange it._ Buck tapped the button on his wrist. The window in front of him rolled down. "you rang sir?"

"yes. I need you to drive me by Newtown. I need to talk to a couple of people." said Buck. His driver nodded. "right away sir." His driver rolled up the window again. Buck tapped the button his wrist again. Another holographic screen popped up. A masked figure appeared on the screen.

"Buck Douglas never thought I would hear from you again." It muttered. Buck smiled. "listen Slyvanna, I've got a job for you and your cohorts. I'm heading on my way to come talk to you. Perhaps you'd be willing to grant me a contract?" he suggested. "payment isn't an issue as you know." Slyvanna smiled back. "I'm sure we can work something out. We'll see you when you get here." Buck watched as the screen on his wrist disappeared.

Skye woke up tangled in Sam's arms. She heard him snoring loudly in her ear. She sniffed looking around. Her mind still hazy from last night. She carefully moved his arm away from her waist as she sat up. The two of them were naked from last night. Their clothes in various spots on the floor. Skye rubbed sleep from her eyes. She looked down at Sam again. Sam looked peaceful when he was asleep. She smiled. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "sleep well Tiger. I'll be back." Skye hops out of bed. She tosses her clothes on. She places a glass of water and some pain meds on the nightstand next to Sam. She then tiptoes carefully out of bed. She grabs her coat and leaves the hotel room.

About an hour passes, Sam slowly starts to come to. He winces at the headache he now has from last's night outing. He turns his head slightly. A glass of water as well as some pain meds laid on the nightstand waiting for him. He grabbed the note that Skye had written underneath the glass.

 _Sammy,_

 _I've gone out to get some air. I'll be back hopefully with some food. I'll pay for it this time seeing as I made you pay for the drinks last night. Don't worry about me doing anything stupid. I'll stay out of trouble. I promise you that._

 _By the way, thanks for an amazing night_

 _-Skylar_

Sam placed both of the pills into his hand. He puts them into his mouth. He then downs them with the glass of water. He rests his head down on the pillow. He sighs to himself. His hand touches the side of his neck. He could still smell Skye's scent on the sheet next to him. He smiles. He slowly starts to go to sleep.

 _"Sam! Try to keep up!" yells Skye. A young 8-year-old Sam chased after Skylar. Her calico-colored hair streaked out behind her creating a fiery ribbon. Sam struggled to keep up with her. The two of them finally made it to the top of the hill. Skye sat down first. The hill had an awesome view of the small town they grew up in. "god I keep forgetting how small PontyPandy is." breathed Skye. She hugged her knees gently. She felt Sam cuddle up to her. "I'm going to miss this place," she whispers. Sam took her hand. She felt something hard slide out of his palm. She looked down to see a small lion necklace. "that way I'm always with you." he said. Skye then hugged Sam tightly._

Buck arrived in Newtown a few hours later. The limo paused in front of an old warehouse. Buck recoiled his lip in disgust. The door to the warehouse opened suddenly. A slender looking figure walked out from it. "Buck Douglas, glad you could join us. This way." it urged. Buck followed it into the warehouse. The figures closest to the doors lowered it. The female danced around Buck. "now what's this about deal?" she asked. Buck smiled. "glad you could ask."

Buck tapped the button on his wrist. A holographic screen appeared. "I have a bit of a Celestial problem. You see this thing stands in the way of what I need." He then swiped to the right. The screen showed an up close picture of Skye. "this girl seems to be the wolf's greatest weakness."

 _ **-Record Scratch-**_

 _ **Shegra: wait a minute**_

 _ **The Author: what now?!**_

 _ **Shegra: you are going to {action redicated}?**_

 _ **Shegra: Wait! Did you censor {Action redicated}?**_

 _ **The Author: yes I did. Now sit over there in your corner and shut the hell up!**_

The female nodded. "we'll take the girl then. Maybe the wolf will come sniffing her out." Buck smiled. "I hope so. Now I'm going to be in PontyPandy. Make sure you take the girl and the wolf as far away from here as possible. I don't plan on dealing with them any longer than I have to." Before Buck turned around. "there is one more loose end I need you to take care of though."

Sam woke up to a loud noise. It was his alarm clock going off loudly in his ear. He groaned. He slid his finger across the screen. He sniffed as he looked around. Skye still wasn't back yet. This started to worry Sam. He checked his phone to see if Skye had left him a message. He got a couple from Charlie but none from her. He kept going through his messages only to turn a blank. He sighs. He dialed her number. He did his best to keep from panicking.

Skye was a few blocks down. She felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.

 **Skye: hello?**

 **Sam: Skye, where are you?**

 **Skye: I'm just walking around. I'll be back in a few-**

 **-Sam hears Skye cut off mid-sentence. She hears her start running from something-**

 **Skye: Make it sooner something is after me!**

 **Sam: where are you? I'll meet up you!**

 **-Before Skye could even talk the phone suddenly goes quiet-**

 **Sam: Hello?**

 **-Another person picks up-**

 **?: Well, well, well fireboy. Looks like you were too late**

 **Sam: you bastard! Where is she!?**

 **?: why don't you meet us on the outskirts and find out? Maybe we could strike a deal.**

 **-The person then hangs up before Sam even has a chance to answer-**

Sam quickly puts on his clothes. He grabs his phone before making it out of the hotel. He runs down the street. Images of their childhood flashes through his mind. His heart missed a beat with each breathe he took. A dark red filter formed over his vision. _Don't worry Skye. I'm coming for you._

Skye was tied up around a tree. She had blood leaking from her lip. She struggled weakly. A female wearing black and red robes stood in front of her. "struggling will get you nowhere sweetheart. Just wait. Your loved one will be here soon." Skye only spat blood at her.

Sam made it to the outskirts of town. Thick forest laid around him on either side. He let out a sigh of relief when he found Skye near a tree. He ran towards her only to have someone land in front of him. "hello sweetie!" she greeted. She aimed her gun right at Sam's chest. Skye's eyes widened. "no! Sam run! It's a trap!"

Sam lunged at the female. He let out a battle cry. The female smiled. She pulled the trigger.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Blood hit the ground. Sam laid cold on the ground. Blood pooled underneath him. Skye struggled. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! SAM! NOOOOOO! YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM! SAM PLEASE GET UP!" Tears blurred Skye's vision. One of the brutes slung Skye over their shoulder. Skye could only shout in horror as the last of her friend's form disappeared in the horizon.

Sam's lion necklace laid only a few inches from his body catching the last of the light as a set of dark grey clouds formed overhead...

 **Special thanks to these people:**

 **AnnisDragonz**

 **Guest numbers 1,2,and 3**

 **Sam**

 **Olivia Joanne Rodrigues**

 **Bruce**

 **Akimakel**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support. I'm sorry today's chapter had a sad twist. I do hope you enjoy anyway**

 **-Whisper**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"how long was he out?!"

"those wounds look bad. Someone, please be on standby in case we have to perform CPR."

"get the ICU room ready!"

Shegra's ears suddenly perked up. She lifted up her head. She pointed her ears in the direction of the hallway outside. She decided to investigate. She pulled out of Penny's grasp and rushed over to the door. She put her paws up on the door gently. She chanted something under her breathe. A small rune of light appeared on the door. Her eyes started to glow.

Shegra's vision turned a dark shade of blue. People with light blue auras were running just outside the door. A green aura appeared around Sam's body. She gasped seeing the state he was in. "he'll need to be wheeled into the operating room immediately. I don't think he'll hold on for much longer!" shouted one of the nurses. Shegra watched as the last of the auras faded around the corner. "I have to get a closer look." she whispers. She looks over at Penny who was sleeping quietly on the bed. She reached up and grabbed the door handle with her maw. She turned the knob downwards which opened the door. Shegra closed her eyes. She chanted something under her breathe. Blue light surrounded her which made her invisible to the naked eye.

She followed after the nurses. She ran into the operating room with them. She then darted behind the glass that looked into the room that Sam was being worked on it. Her heart stopped. She spotted three bullet holes in Sam's chest. She bit her tongue. She observed them carefully through the window.

Skye laid on her side facing the wall. She kept her back to the door. She sniffed quietly. Her eyes burned from having cried for most of the night. The pain of losing her boyfriend hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't get the images of him dying out of her head. The sound of gunshots echoed in her ears. She heard the door behind her suddenly open. A hand yanked her to her feet. "come on. Your going for a little ride." Slyvanna shoved Skye ahead of her harshly. Skye stayed quiet. She couldn't do much thanks to her hands being bound. A black SUV stood outside. Slyvanna shoved her into the back of it next to two huge muscular dudes. Skye felt the amulet's weight around her neck. _Oh yeah I forgot I had that around my neck still. Perhaps I could use it's power for good use? I just need to figure out how to activate it._ Slyvanna got in on the passenger's side of the SUV. They pulled away from the warehouse.

Skye looked out the window. Her breath fogged up the glass. Slyvanna smiled at Skye. "sorry I killed your boyfriend. I had to. It was part of a deal." Skye didn't bother to meet her gaze. "how about we start over?" suggested Slyvanna. 

"how about you kiss my ass?" snapped Skye. "where the hell are you fuckheads taking me?"

Slyvanna crossed her arms. "to the docks. You are going to have some fun overseas while us and our boss take care of that little town of yours."

"why did you guys bother capturing me?"

"because you're in league with the celestial. We can't have you standing in our way." retorted Slyvanna.

Skye felt her neck. _Kruonis, I don't know how to use this amulet. I need your help. These fuckers have me caught and have killed Sam. I need to get back to PontyPandy._ The gem began to glow. Suddenly time slowed down to a stop. Skye knew she had to act quickly. She unbuckled herself. She put the tip of her foot underneath the door handle. With a good solid kick, the door came flying open. Skye hopped out of the car. She took off running down the street.

Time suddenly spend up again. Slyvanna rolled her eyes. She got out of the car. She reached underneath her robe and pulled out a bow. She took aim at Skye. She let the arrow go. The arrow hit Skye dead center of her back. The tip realized a paralyzing poison which caused Skye to collapse. She couldn't breathe or move. Slyvanna grabbed her by the back of the shirt. "come here you." She tossed her into the trunk of the SUV before slamming the lid.

Shegra fell asleep near the edge of the door. She heard them start to wheel Sam out of surgery again. She transformed into a ferret which made it easier for her to hide underneath the hospital bed. She held onto the axle. Her back barely touching the moving tile underneath. They wheeled Sam into a room. She poked her head out a little bit. The nurses got Sam hooked up to some of the machines before leaving. The door clicked close. Shegra came out from underneath the bed. She transformed back. She went to the front of the bed where Sam's chart was.

 _ **Name: Samuel Peyton-Jones**_

 _ **Age: 45**_

 _ **DOB: 6/1/1973**_

 _ **Height: 5' 8"**_

 _ **Weight: 120 lbs**_

 _ **Hair Color: Red**_

 _ **Eye Color: Blue**_

 _ **Previous health issues: none**_

 _ **Reason for admittance: Found with three bullet holes in the chest region.**_

 _ **Current condition: Critical. Doctors were able to successfully able to remove the bullets from his chest. The bullets missed his heart but two of them caused a collapsed lung. The last one went right through the skin on his back. Loved ones have been notified of the issue. Only time will tell if he is able to wake up.**_

Shegra's ears drooped. "poor kid." She put her paws up on the front of his bed. Sam looked rather peaceful when he was sleeping. "I don't think he can rely on modern medicine. I have to do something." She ran over to his side of the bed. She put her paws up next to his side. She lowered her head. She began chanting in elvish next to him.

"Oh great airmed, amin yela deno' lle ten' help. Saesa save sina edan tuulo' i' clutches en' death. Amin beg en' lle vee' y' nukumna mool en' i' Seldarine. Sina edan naa il- desiel a' be ie' death's ando am'. Ro sal' has sai- um-. Ro naa sai- mele ed' i' citizens en' ho vanya village. Saesa amin beg tanya lle save ho. Amin offer amin agar has an offerien ten' lle help"

She then bites the underside of her arm. Blueblood trickles from her wrist. It slithers towards Sam. The stream forms a cocoon around his chest. Shegra closes her eyes as blue light surrounds Sam. Sam gasps and bolts upright. He holds his chest. "good morning sleeping beauty." smirks Shegra. "I just saved you from a horrible, horrible death." She flicks her tail. "Skye is missing." rasps Sam. "I need your help. I'm sorry I was so horrible to you before."

Shegra raises an ear. "was that begging I heard? My, My how the tables have turned." She trots around his bed. "alright I'll help ya but for a small favor."

"anything just please help me find her."

Shegra stands up on her back legs again. "you got to get a special pardon from the Welsh government that says I can do heists in Wales. If you can do that, you have just earned this trickster's favor."

Sam sighs. "yeah whatever deal." Shegra smiles. "pleasure doing business with you. Now, what is it that you exactly want me to do?"

Penny woke up to Shegra being missing from her bedside. She panicked looking around. She heard the door to her room open a little bit. "knock knock." came a voice. "you furry bastard get your tail in here!" yells Penny. Shegra trots in followed by a wounded Sam. Penny gasps when she sees the state that Sam was in. "I need you to watch lover boy. Mother dearest has to go rescue one of her cubs from capture. I'll be back though." quipped Shegra. "I hope you don't plan on getting into trouble," said Penny. Shegra shakes her head. "Nope! You can count on me! Bip Bop gotta trot! See ya losers later!" shouts Shegra over her shoulder as she runs out of the room.

Bright light filtered in through the crack in the trunk door. Skye felt a hand drag her out of the back of the SUV. "change of plans. The bossman wants us to drop you off here at the mountain quarry. Don't worry though. You won't be alone. This place is heavily guarded so you don't have to worry about anyone trying to come to your rescue." Skye let out a weak moan as Slyvanna dragged her body through the snow. The poison still hadn't worn off yet.

Slyvanna ventured down a mine. The faint metallic "click" of pickaxes hitting the veins of iron within the mountain wafted through the air. Sylvana paused in front of another huge figure. The figure had fangs growing out of it's mouth. "Grimmjow, watch this prisoner for me. I'll notify you when we are ready to pick her up again." Grimmjow nodded. His big, meaty hand grabbed Skye by the back of her jacket. He tossed her into a metal cell and slammed the door shut. "Grimmjow will look after the puny human. Grimmjow breaks bones if the puny human tries to escape." Slyvanna smiled. "good. See ya later."

Shegra stopped by Sam's house. It was a long way back to PontyPandy on foot. She had to find something of Skye's to smell. She found Skye's bag next to the table. She gave it a few good whiffs. She then raced outside again. She smelled the air. "bingo!" She took off running in the direction of Skye's scent. She wasn't planning on losing it. The scent trail took her back to Newtown but she had to venture outside of the town. She paused when she heard a vehicle coming down the door. She ducked into the bushes. The vehicle drove past her. Shegra caught a whiff of Skye's scent. She gasped. She immediately gave chase. "kid! Kid! hold on I'm coming!" she shouted.

The man driving the SUV looked in the mirror. "we have a dog following us." Slyvanna scoffed. "so? Just ignore it. It'll give up chasing us eventually."

Shegra chased the SUV for several miles. She followed it into a gas station. She ducked behind one of the gas pumps. She poked her head around the corner. The driver of the SUV got out to fill up while Slyvanna and her goons ventured into the store for supplies. Shegra changed the auras around her to appear invisible. She got close to the trunk where the scent was the strongest. "hold on kiddo." she whispers. She watched the driver who was paying much attention. Shegra growled quietly. She tackled him to the ground. She snarled at him. "unlock the trunk!" she ordered. The man trembled. "why would I do that?" Shegra placed her claws firmly on his throat. "if you don't, I'll turn you into mincemeat." The man gulped.

Shegra ran around to the back. The trunk door popped open only to reveal nothing. She let out a growl of annoyance. She pinned the driver to the gas pump again. "where is she?!" she snapped. "you'd better start talking!"

"A-A-At Frostalon Mines. S-S-She was dropped of there earlier." he stammered. Shegra backed off him. She then reached into her side pocket. "here's some gold for being a good boy. Now nothing to the blood elf or her cohorts got it? If you say a word, I'll tear your intestines out and use them for a nice beef stew." The man nodded vigorously. Shegra took off running away from the gas station.

Shegra stuck her nose to the ground. The smell of fuel and oil covered Skye's scent. "I need a better way of finding her." She thought for a moment. "I know. I'll change into a raven and search from the sky!" She closed her eyes. Blue shadows formed around her. She sprouted wings which replaced her front forearms. Her back legs became feathered ones. She cawed loudly as she took off into the sky. She flew high above the freeway. Her blue eyes scanning the ground below. She followed the road up into the mountain roadways. She soared up a bit higher getting above the low hanging clouds. Snow and ice formed on the mountains. Her eyes continued to scan the mountainsides. Her gaze landed on something that looked like a mining facility. "bingo. Now let's see what sort of security they have set up."

Blue light pulsated from her. It formed a thin filter of dark blue. Light blue shapes moved within the walls of the mining complex. A light green shape appeared on Shegra's radar. "found her. Looks like they have some orcish thugs guarding the place. I'll need to be careful. Let's see if there's a guard real close to her." She sent out another pulse of blue light. A dark red shape appeared in front of her. It was located next to Skye. "looks like she's guarded quite well. I'll need to cause a distraction." Shegra's vision returned to normal. She scanned the mountainsides again. Her vision zoomed in on a supply shed. She smiled to herself. She sent out a pulsating aura around it. White auras appeared around explosive barrels. "that'll do nicely." She flew down to it. Her wings catching the downward draft. She landed in front of the supply shed. She hopped on inside. There were two floors of various items being stored. She spotted something glimmering in the darkness. "jackpot." Her talons scooped up some of the gems they had mined and shoved them into a bag. She filled up her bag with enough gems to sell for later. She grabbed one of the torches from the wall. She hovered near one of the explosive barrels and dropped it. She quickly flew out of the shed.

The shed blew up sending shards of metal and wood everywhere. The noise was enough to alert some of the mining staff. Shegra flew past them on her way into the mines. She changed the auras around her again to appear invisible. She landed in front of Skye's jail cell. Grimmjow had already left to investigate the explosion. Shegra changed back into her wolf form. She placed her paws underneath the lock. She carefully picked it with her claw. The lock clicked open. She let the lock fall to the ground. "Skye!" She nudged her side gently. Her nose found the arrow Slyvanna had shot earlier. She yanked it out carefully. Skye sat upright again. She hugged Shegra tightly before bawling into her. "Shh. It's okay. Let's get you out of here." Shegra grabbed Skye by the cuff of her sleeve. She helped her stand up.

The two of them ran outside. The orcs were still distracted by the mess. Shegra changed into her raven form. She grabbed Skye by the back of her shirt. "hold on!" She gave her wings a few good flaps. She managed to lift Skye off the ground. Skye let out a yelp of surprise as the two of them soared above the clouds. "I need to change into something bigger. I'm going to let go for just a second!" yelled Shegra. Skye screamed when Shegra's talons let go of her suddenly. She started plummeting through the clouds.

Something in the clouds moved. A large shape flew down below her. Skye landed on top of Shegra who was now in her dragon form. "hang tight." She flew up into the clouds again. The tip of her tail disappeared amongst the dark grey blanket of clouds. Skye slowly opened her eyes again. The first few rays of dusk greeted her. She found herself on the back of Shegra. She held onto her friend's back spike. "are you okay?" asked Shegra.

Skye gulped. Her throat was dry and hoarse from crying. "I'm okay." she rasped. "Shegra, I don't want to go back to PontyPandy. Sam is dead." She saw her friend shake her head. " you're mistaken. He's very much alive. I saw him when I left the hospital to come to find you. I'm taking you back to Newtown that way you can see him for yourself."

 **Special thanks to today's reviewers:**

 **IronBat22**

 **Bruce**

 **Thank you guys for your continued support.**

 **-Whisper**


	12. Chapter 12

**So a quick announcement before I begin, I will be going back down to only one update per week. The story is nearly over and I want to stretch it out as long as possible.**

Chapter Twelve

Shegra was only a few inches from landing when she shifted forms suddenly. Both ladies landed on the ground. Skye groaned quietly. She felt underneath her to find Shegra laying on her stomach. Shegra looked dizzy. "why did you change back so quickly?" groaned Skye. Shegra checked her band. "I didn't realize two hours had passed." Skye got up from her. She dusted herself off. Shegra jumped back onto her feet. She gave her pelt a few good shakes. She trotted ahead of Skye.

Skye followed Shegra into Sam's room. Sam had been hooked up to machines that were monitoring his vitals. Skye bit her lip. A lump formed in her throat when she saw Sam's condition. She pulled up a chair. She took his hand. "Sammy?" she croaked. Sam opened up one of his eyes. A smile slowly spread across his lips. "Skylar...I'm so glad you've come back." He reached up to touch one of her cheeks. His hand rested on her cheek. Skye held his hand. "oh Samuel. I honestly thought I lost you." He shakes his head. "you would of had it not been for Shegra." Shegra hopped up onto his bed. She held her head up proudly. Skye gave her a pat on the head. "good girl. Oh and Shegra, apparently that Slyvanna chick mentioned something about you. She talked about somebody hunting you." Shegra scratches her chin. "I think I know who she is talking about." She then cracks her paws. "well I guess it's time to teach that bastard why he shouldn't mess with me." Sam held up his other hand. "who is coming after you?"

"Buck Douglas, the fallen millionaire."

Sam placed his face into his hand. "you mean the guy I put in jail?"

Both of the girls nodded. "Great Fires of London." mutters Sam. "look you two aren't going to his doorstep alone." Shegra smirks. "what makes you think we're just going to waltz up in there? We're just going to do some simple recon is all. Besides you'd be amazed by Skye's abilities. I'm surprised that my superiors didn't pick her instead." Skye blushes at Shegra's compliment. "I promise that I will keep her and me safe." presses Shegra. Sam sighs. "fine but only because Penny and I are out of action." Skye fist pumps. "we won't let you down!"

Skye and Shegra leave the hospital. "so how do we go about finding him?" asked Skye. Shegra thinks for a moment. A flyer catches the wolf's attention. Shegra trots over to it. She places her paws up on the wall.

 _You've been invited to attend an evening like any other._

 _Blue Moon Ball_

 _Hosted by Buck Douglas, former host of Alien Quest_

 _Time: 8 Pm in PontyPandy Square Thursday Night_

"Looks like pretty boy has the evening booked," commented Shegra. "I feel like finding this was kind of sudden though. Almost as if the plot had to be pushed forward a little." Shegra gets down from the wall. She handed Skye the flyer. Skye skimmed through it. "so it's tomorrow night then. Maybe we can get Penny to come with us. Her injuries were minor." Shegra looks up at her. "Ms. All-Rules-But-No-Fun? I doubt they'll let her escape prison."

"I'm going to be ready by tonight," explained Penny once they headed back to the hospital. Shegra let out a small disappointed groan. "of course." Penny raised an eyebrow. "I'd thought you be happy with me being discharged. As I recall you cried your eyes out on the way to the hospital." Shegra looked away. "I'm not going to let you two go on a recon mission without somebody with you. Besides, I think it's time I started doing my job as the chosen one," added Penny. Shegra sighs. "alright just don't be bossy alright? Let me and Skylar handle the stealth side of things." Penny crossed her arms again. "you two still haven't told me what happened to Venus. Now the two of you better start talking."

Before Shegra could even get two words in, Skye interjected. "I'm sorry Penny but we have no clue! We've been trying to tell you that for weeks! All I know is that some jackass broke into the fire station while we were out on a walk." Penny sighs. "I was really hoping you guys would know more than that." Shegra hops off the bed. She sits by Skye's ankles. "welp if pretty girl has said that's what we saw, that's what we saw. Nothing more. Nothing less." Skye gave Shegra a small rub between the ears. "well okay. If that's what you guys saw then I have no choice but to believe you." Shegra looked up at Skye. She smiles at her. Skye smiles back.

The late-night hours soon come. Penny changes into her regular clothes. Shegra laid on top of her hospital bed. She watched Penny pack up her things. "you ready yet?" asked Shegra impatiently. "almost just give me a few moments." replied Penny. She sealed her bag up before slinging it over her shoulder. Shegra got up from her spot. She hopped to the floor. She followed Penny out of the hospital. "Skylar says she already has a room set up for us. We just need to plan out how we're going to do this mission." wolfed Shegra.

The two of them arrived at the hotel room. Skye looked up from her sketchbook. "glad the two of you could make it." Penny chucked her bag onto one of the beds. Shegra jumped on top of it. She knocked it to the floor. "this is mine. You get the couch." Penny crossed her arms. "don't look at me like that. You forget that I'm the brains of this party." wolfed Shegra smugly. She sat up. She waved towards the couch with her front paw. "be gone with you." Penny shook her head. She picked up her bag. She tossed it onto the couch.

Shegra placed a map on the table. She had the building where the event took place highlighted in red. "wait? how the fuck did you grab this map?" asked Shegra.

Shegra shrugged. "plot convenience. Anyway, pretty boy is hosting his event here. Our job is to get in and out without drawing too much attention to ourselves." Penny also notices something else scribbled into the margin.

 _Operation: Penny is a Bitch_

 _Objective: do a bit of spying. We have to know what Buck is planning to do and who else he's going after._

Penny leaned on the table. She bit her lip as she tilted her head to the side. "really?!" Shegra laughed. She held up her paw for a high-five from Skye. "she noticed it!" Skye gave Shegra a high-five. Penny shook her head. "I can't believe you two!" Shegra tapped Penny on the nose with her tail. "get used to it sweetie. Now we'll need to be dressed up for the occasion. I'm sure you both can find something that isn't slutty. Meanwhile, I'm going to be disguised as one of the cooks so that way I can get in through the back door. Remember that we are hunting for info. I'll need to scope out the building tonight while you guys are asleep. Who knows maybe I can pay a few of pretty boy's friends off while we're at it." Shegra closed the map. She hid it back in her bag. "any questions?"

Penny held up her hand. "why way am I bitch?" she asked. "because you talk too much and shed all over." Shegra trotted past Penny. She jumped onto the bed. "you and Sam seem to stick firmly to a rulebook which is boring. I wished you two could see life outside of rules and regulations." She crossed her forelegs as she continued to stare Penny down. "I don't know why my superiors picked you. I don't sense anything special about you." Penny felt a deep pain in her chest. She knew Shegra was right. Shegra flicked her tail. "what? No reply?"

Penny clenched her fist. "I'm sorry I'm not very exciting. I'm sorry I stand in the way. I'm not sure why the gods picked me either. I'm trying to figure this out. You haven't been of any help either! You sit there on the bed waving your paws around expecting to have everything handed to you! You don't give a shit about us! You just want something from us!"

Shegra let out a laugh. "glad you could get with the program sweetheart. Tell me what else is new? You really are seeing through a gray filter aren't you? You don't know anything about me. How dare a mere scoundrel like you make such accusations!" There was power and intimidation in Shegra's voice. "how dare you speak before a celestial with such tone! You've forgotten your place!" Blue light erupted out of Shegra. It consumed the room in blue flames. The walls disappeared revealing a void-like realm. Shegra stood in the center of the realm. She let out a menacing howl. Armor formed around her. A spinning disk with glowing blue energy appeared on her back. She summoned her sword.

"I am Shegra Acosta, Daughter to Draid Acosta and Hikuya Acosta. The last of the nobles. I am the herebringer of the end of times. I am the bender of realms and time! Surrender now or prepare to face a force that is beyond your comprehension!" she thundered.

Penny gulped. She took her defense stance anyway. Shegra's eyes narrowed. "very well. You have chosen death then. Let us end this." Blue flames formed around Shegra as she charged forward. She swung her sword. The blade collided with Penny sending her backwards. Penny grunted as she fell onto her back. The sword left a burn mark across her stomach. Shegra jumped into the air. Blue flames formed around her body as she spun in place. Penny dodged out of the way of Shegra's flame wheel attack. She caught her balance once again. She tried to do a spiraling kick attack. Shegra's shield caught Penny's foot. She bounced off her. "your pathetic attacks won't work on me! Feel the wrath of the celestial!" Shegra let out a loud howl. A huge ball of blue light appeared above her. Penny took off running away from her. Shegra flung the ball of light at her. Penny got consumed by the flames. She let out a howl of pain. It felt like her soul was being ripped from her body.

"Penny! No!" shouted Skye. Penny coughed up blood. She fell to her knees. She held her side. She looked at her hand. She was dripping blue blood. "what?" she rasped. Shegra charged for her again. Her claws glew a bright blue color. She took a swing at Penny. Penny held her arms up. She braced for impact.

The impact never came...

Penny opened her eyes. She looked around. A yellow light had formed around her. Shegra had been flung onto her back. Shegra quickly bounced up. "so what? You've got powers! Let's see if you can use them!" snarled Shegra. A beam of light formed in her mouth. She launched it at Penny. Penny dodge rolled out of the way. She kept rolling out of the way as Shegra tried to fire it at her. Penny waved her hand. Arrows of light shot of her palm. She aimed them at Shegra. Shegra swung her claws destroying them. Shegra howled. A pulsating aura appeared around her. She jumped into the air. She summoned her sword again. She slammed it into Penny's side. Penny let out a painful cry. The blade had her pinned to the ground. "it's over Morris! Say your prayers!" Penny closed her eyes. "get...BACK!" Yellow light erupted out of her. The blast was enough to send Shegra spiraling through the air. She slammed into the roof of the cave. She then fell into the center of the room. She swayed from side to side dazed from the blow. Penny smiled. She ran towards her. She sent more arrows at Shegra. Shegra howled once they exploded into her flank. She swung her sword missing Penny's head by mere inches. Penny grabbed her blade midswing. She grunted as she ripped it from Shegra's mouth. Yellow flames formed around the blade. She swung it at Shegra's muzzle dazing her again. Shegra moved sideways a bit.

Penny took another swing at Shegra. She landed a blow across her flank. Shegra growled quietly. She nipped at Penny's back only to miss. Penny turned around. Shegra lunged at her. She grabbed Penny by the arm. She swung her head harshly sending her flying through the air. Shegra sent a bolt of blue light quickly at her. The bolt collided with Penny and exploded.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Penny sailed through the air. She landed against the wall of the void harshly. She tried to stand up again only to fall to her knees. The light around the sword faded. She panted holding her side. Shegra let out a laugh. "you really are naive. You thought you could stand against a celestial? Are you insane? Sometimes the hardest lesson one has to learn is about losing." Shegra's shield began to glow. "now to finish you." Penny could only stare at her. She gripped the sword again. Images of her friends and everyone back in PontyPandy flashed in her head. She wasn't going to lose that easily.

 _I didn't get this far in life to be killed by a god. I didn't become a firefighter to lose to someone who boasts about their life. I need to be strong. PontyPandy needs me. She's my best chance at learning how to control my powers._

Penny stood onto her feet. She swayed. She spun the sword around in her hand. "I am justice incarnate, brought to this world by forces beyond your comprehension. A cleansing storm to sweep across the land and purge it of your foul presence." Penny's eyes turned a darker shade of gold. "I am Penny. And your campaign ends here, now throw down your weapons and surrender, or you will face an enemy, unlike anything your kind has ever dealt with!"

Shegra laughed again. "very well but you have made a very big mistake! I accept your challenge human!"

The both of them took their defense stances. They circled each other like two hungry tigers. Shegra began moving side to side. She flung her shield at Penny knocked her back. She then tore into her with her claws. Penny dodge rolled out of the way. She spun her sword around her hand. It formed a circle of yellow light which she then launched at Shegra. Shegra jumped back. She flung her shield at Penny again. Penny held the blade out in front of her. She deflected it back at Shegra. The shield knocked Shegra onto her back. Penny went in to deal damaging blows. She swung her sword from side to side. Shegra howled in pain. She flipped back onto her paws. Blue energy sent Penny flying backwards. Penny caught herself. She let out a battle cry as she charged at Shegra again. She swung at Shegra's chest only to miss. This left her open to an attack. Shegra placed a paw on Penny's side. Blue light went right through Penny sending her flying sideways. Penny skid across the ground. She jumped back onto her feet. She spun her blade again. She charged at Shegra. Shegra held up her shield to defend herself with. The blade bounced off her leaving Penny open for another attack. Shegra used her paw again to send Penny across the ground. She then let out a loud howl. A ball of blue light formed above her head.

Skye bit the tip of her fingers in nervousness. "oh! It's like a boss fight! I can't watch!" she gasped.

Shegra sent the ball of blue light at Penny. Penny swung her blade to try and cut it only for the ball to land on her. The ball exploded sending her into the wall. It also left burn marks on her. Penny landed against the wall back first. She grunted. She could barely keep standing. Shegra began charging at her. Blue flames formed around her as she got ready to do another spinning flame attack. Penny waited for Shegra to come close to her. She swung her blade in enough time to parry Shegra's attack. The blow left Shegra stunned. She spun her blade around creating a spinning blade of yellow light as she tore into Shegra leaving nasty wounds. Shegra quickly snapped out of it. She charged a beam of blue light in her maw. She waited for Penny to take a swing at her again before firing it. The blow was enough to knock Penny backwards all while causing her to drop the sword.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Penny landed on her backside. She held her hand up once before blacking out on the ground. The room went back to normal. Penny laid in the center of the room. Shegra panted. "you put up a good fight kid. Perhaps I was wrong about you." She stood over Penny. "but you still have much to learn." Penny groaned quietly. She checked herself over for wounds only to find none. "you were too cocky for your own good. Sam's arrogance is what nearly got him killed." Shegra began to walk away. "how can you be a fit choice for being a protector of the gods when you don't take the time to think on your feet?"

"I do think on my feet." countered Penny.

Shegra shook her head. "no you don't. You were too predictable. You weren't able to block my attacks. You really do need a lot of work. Rest up. We have a bit of recon to do tomorrow night. I've got to do a bit of inside work to see what we are dealing with." Skye helped Penny to get back on her feet.

Shegra changed into her raven form. She kept above the clouds avoiding detection from any scanners that might be in the area. She flew around the building letting her aura scan the grounds. Dark blue shapes appeared on her radar. "looks like they've got this place guarded. I sense another aura here too. It's so disorientating." She hovered near the building for a while. She scanned the upper floors. She sent out a pulsating wave of energy only for it to be reflected. "something here is making it hard for me to scan the building. I need to get inside to figure it out." She landed in the bushes near the building. She changed into her ferret form. She slithered past the two guards who were positioned outside of the doors. She didn't pay too much attention to the way they were dressed. She climbed onto the wall. She changed her auras to make herself invisible. The aura on the inside didn't seem to affect it too much. She just had to take extra care.

Shegra placed her paw on the wall. "let's try this." she whispered. She beamed a pulsating aura down a pillar she was attached to. The aura then bounced off the pillar onto another one. This created a ripple effect which made it easier for her to be able to tag other auras. A few green and blue ones appeared on her radar above her. "Bucky Boy isn't taking any chances. He's got this place heavily guarded as far as I can see," she commented. "I need to go higher. I need to find out what this place is sealed by." She leaped onto the wall above the pillar. She climbed around heading up higher into the building. She got to the fourth floor. She jumped onto another pillar. She did the same thing as before by creating a net of aura around the pillars. An orange aura appeared right in front of her. It was a relic of some sort. It was being used to repeal her aura magic. Shegra suddenly started to feel sick. She dropped to the floor. The relic hummed loudly shaking the wall behind it. An orange aura appeared around Shegra. She felt weak. She soon blacked out.

Slyvanna and Buck walked into the room. Buck smiled. "that was too perfect. I knew the mutt couldn't resist scoping us out." He turned to Slyvanna. "get our guest of honor ready for tomorrow's events. Be sure to attach the beserker relic to make her behave." Slyvanna saluted him. "will do Buck."

 **Special thanks to today's reviewers:**

 **Akimakel**

 **IronBat22**

 **Bruce**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support! Remember that my QnA is still open!**

 **-Whisper**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Penny woke up early the next morning. She sniffed sitting upright. She yawned looking around. She noticed that Shegra still hadn't come back yet. She frowned. "Hey, Skylar! Wake up!" Skye snorted as she woke up. "hm?" She sat upright. "what's wrong Penny?" she asked. "Shegra still hasn't come back yet," replied Penny. Penny got up from the couch. "I think she might have gotten herself stuck somewhere. Come on." She tossed Skye her jacket. "with Buck around, I'm not taking any chances." Skye nodded. She puts her jacket on.

Shegra slowly starts to come to. She places a paw on her head. "ow. How the fuck did I end up here?" she wondered. She sits up in her cage. Her arms and neck had been bound by dragon chains. "well fuck my donkey. The buckster got me." The door to her room suddenly opens. "I'm glad to see that somebody is awake." Slyvanna leans in. She smiles at Shegra. "we've got quite the show planned for you tonight." Shegra snarled at her. "I will never bow to the likes of you. This thief bows to no one." Slyvanna laughs. "I don't think you'll have a choice." She opens the cage. She grabs Shegra by the scruff of her neck. "ow! ow! watch the fur!" growled Shegra. Slyvanna wraps a collar around her neck. Sharp knives plunge themselves into her neck. Shegra chokes holding her neck. She falls onto her side. Shegra's eyes turned a deep shade of red. She stood back on her feet. Slyvanna smiles. "now we're talking. Come with me wolf."

Penny and Skye sat behind the bushes near the building where the event was going to be held. Skye watched the bodyguards move out front. "we're going to have a tough time getting in." whispers Skye. "we're going to need to find a way in." she looks at Penny. "do you have Auranic Sight?" Penny raised an eyebrow. "Auranic what?" she asked. "Shegra says she's able to use her own aura to see. Can you do the same thing?" Penny shrugs. "I don't know." She looks back at the building. "but I guess I could try." She kept her gaze focused on the building. She slowed her breathing down. Yellow light shined in Penny's skin along her veins. She saw her vision turn white. Red shapes appeared in her vision. She was able to see every bodyguard stationed on each floor. She then sensed something else. Her vision zoomed in to see Shegra following a female figure. She gasped. "oh my god! They have her!" She let her vision go back to normal. "well did you find us a way in?" Penny shook her head. "no let me look again." Penny scanned the back side of the building. She spotted the kitchen door hanging open. "that way!" Skye nodded. She followed behind Penny.

Penny poked her head around. The preparation station was empty. The supply closet/employee bathroom was right around the corner. Penny motioned for Skye to stay back while she sneaked towards it. There was a couple of chief uniforms hanging off the hook. She grabbed two of them and made her way back over to Skye. "here put this one." She tossed Skye the other uniform. Both of the girls put them on. "there now we can get in without being tossed out. Just don't act suspiciously."

Skye and Penny walked out of the kitchen. They headed out onto the floor of the main foyer. Penny looked around. "hey you two!" shouted a voice. One of the guards approached them. "what the hell are you two doing out of the kitchen?!" he questioned. "um, just walking around. We're taking a small break." explains Penny. The guard's eyes narrowed. "alright well no funny business." Penny bows. "of course." she takes Skye's hand. "did that bastard just assume that because we're females we needed to be in the kitchen?" asked Penny quietly. "Penny, keep your feminist rant to yourself. We've got work to do. He might have assumed since we are wearing these!" hissed Skye. The two of them headed upstairs. The place was rather nice. The stairs were made of black and white tile with white marble railing on either side of it. A crystal chandelier hung from the roof. "I can definitely see why Bucky Boy picked this place." whispered Skye in awe. "he's got the money." They made to the second floor where there was a long hallway going in either direction. On this floor, there were a total of four rooms. Skye scratched underneath her chin. "I guess the question is which door do we check?" Penny was just about to answer when she spotted something glowing underneath Skye's shirt. "what's that you got there?" Skye looked down her shirt. It was the necklace that Shegra had given her. "oh it's that amulet that Shegra gave me." She took it off. The gem on it was pulsating. She handed it to Penny. "since your the chosen one. I think the gem on it is calling to her." Penny put the necklace around her neck. She turned to the right. The pulsating gem started to blink a bit faster. "this way."

There was another set of steps leading to the third level. Past the stairs, was another hallway. Penny walked towards the hallway. The gem blinked even faster. "it's telling us to go this way." Skye nodded. She followed after Penny. More guards swarmed the hallway intersection a few doors ahead. The gem started humming as Penny got to the second door in the hallway. The gem blinked rapidly in front of the door. A blue aura appeared around it. "this was easier than I expected it to be." whispered Skye. Penny held up her hand. "wait." She placed her hand on the door. The hairs on the back of her arm stood up. "there's something powerful in this room." Her eyes turned a deep shade of gold. The inside of the door appeared in her vision. She spotted a green shape laying on top of the table. "this isn't where she's being kept. There's an artifact here. I can sense it. Cover me. I'm going in." Penny opened the door carefully. A powerful wave of energy hit her. She felt her knees wobble. The bones in her chest squeezed around her lungs. She put her hand around her neck as she trudged forward. There was a knife made of black ebony metal. It had a leaf attached to the end of it. Penny touched it and was greeted by a voice in her head.

 _*Dagger of the Nightsaber_

 _This blade was used during the last war between the Celestials and Gods. It was said that the only way to kill a Celestial is by using this knife. Killing a Celestial turned the moon red which awakened a creature known as a Tiefling: A dangerous creature hellbent on devouring the souls of the innocent.*_

"well well well, what do we have here?"

Both of the girls turned around. Slyvanna was standing behind them. She took her defensive stance. "we can't have a couple of party crashers now can we?" Slyvanna smiled. She chanted quietly under her breathe releasing a cloud of smoke. Both of them passed out. Slyvanna whistled for some of the guards to come over. "take these two to the top of the roof. Make sure that they have the best view in the house."

The night hours soon came. Loud music pulsated throughout the building. Partygoers from all sorts of countries and backgrounds gathered within its walls. Most of these members were of different species all ranging from human to orc to elven and even dwarven. Buck smiled at the scene ahead of him. He turned to Slyvanna. "isn't this grand? A momentous night sure to make history." Slyvanna smiled. "you have really out-done yourself, Buck. I am glad to have lent my services to you." She bowed before him. "are our party guests ready?" he asked. Slyvanna nods. "good." He then turned his attention back to the crowd. He clapped both of his hands together. The crowd stopped muttering to themselves and looked up at him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my hall! Are we all having a good time?!" He was met by a murmur of "yes" through the crowd. "Excellent! For tonight's bit of entertainment, I have a special event planned! Please look outside the windows around here! Keep your eye on the moon! Slyvanna, fetch me the wolf and her group of cohorts!" he ordered. Slyvanna bowed again. "as you wish my lord." She walked over to the three crates that sit in the center of the room. She yanked back the cover to reveal Shegra strapped to the table. A beam of light cast its glow onto her. Shegra's eyes were still glowing a deep red. Her gaze was fixed on the window ahead of her.

Penny slowly started to come to. She sat up in her crate. She gasped when she saw Shegra strapped down to the table. "Shegra!" she shouted. She began rattling the bars of her crate. "Shegra! Snap out of it!" she begged. Her voice fell on deaf ears. Slyvanna walked back over to Buck. She pulled something off her belt. She had an object covered in a dark leather cloth. Buck took the object from her. He removed the cloth to unveil the dagger. Skye woke up in enough time to see Buck approach Shegra with it. "you bastard! You can't do this to her!" she yelled. Buck laughed. He turned to face her. "you honestly think you can stop me? I plan on getting back at that little small sea-side town for everything it has ever done to me!" he spat. He stood over the table. He raised the dagger over Shegra's head. "please Buck, I am begging you. Don't do this. You'll be the end of everyone here." begged Penny. Buck snarled. "shut up! I will have my revenge whether you want that to happen or not! Slyvanna! Get rid of them!" Slyvanna pulled out her sword. "by your orders, Buck."

"No!"

"Buck please no!"

Buck ignored their cries of mercy. He plunged the dagger deep between Shegra's shoulders. Shegra let out a howl of pain. Her blood leaked out the table. Penny let out another cry. "Nooooooooo!" Shegra's eyes slowly shut as she took her last breathe. Her blood reacted with the moonlight turning it a deep shade of crimson red. Within minutes the surface of the moon became tainted in a red glow. Slyvanna pulled Penny out of her crate first. Penny wasn't planning on dying easily. Yellow light surrounded her. She blew Slyvanna back. Slyvanna dropped her sword as she collided into the pole. Penny let out a battle cry. She sent a bolt of light at Buck sending him flying over the table. She went over to Slyvanna. She picked up her sword and wedged the tip of its blade through the lower half of Slyvanna's rib cage. Slyvanna let out a cry of pain. Penny then cut upwards before ripping the blade out of her. Slyvanna fell face first onto the ground. Penny turned around. She let out another sorrowful cry as she ran over to Shegra's body. "Shegra!" she tossed her arms around the wolf's neck. She buried her face in it. "please. You can't go. Not like this." She pulled the dagger out of her back. She tossed it to the ground before destroying it with her boot. She then wrapped her arms around Shegra again.

Buck slowly got back on his feet. A shocked crowd was watching them now. He smiled at them. He began laughing deranged as a red light surrounded his body. His body started changing. Penny and Skye watched in horror as Buck changed right before their eyes. He had horns on the tip of his head and a long tail. His skin turned a dark shade of red. His eyes went coal black. "It's over Firefighters! I've won! You can't stop me now!" He lunged at Penny. Penny sniffed as she pulled away from Shegra. New energy coursed through her. Yellow light surrounded her hand. She flung it at Buck. Her bolt of light didn't leave one scratch on him. Penny started to panic. She sent another bolt which didn't do anything. "give up!" Fire came out of his palm. He sent Penny flying backward. Penny's back slammed against the wall. She cried out in pain. "it's over Morris! Be sure to send your ancestors my regards!" He aimed his hand at her.

Skye knew she had to get out quickly. She reached into her pocket. She put the device she used to pick the lock at the fire station onto the outside of the cage. The device activated. It started cutting through the lock. The lock then popped off hitting the ground. Skye charged at Buck. She grabbed the shard of the dagger off the ground. She kept it clenched firmly in her hand. Buck took another swing at Penny. Penny rolled out of the way. Yellow light surrounded her arm. She sent it across her blade igniting it. She slashed at Buck. The blade left a burn mark on him. "that tickled!" taunted Buck. He swung his fist again. Penny dodged the attack. "Penny!" Penny turned around to see Skye standing behind her. "use this!" She tossed the dagger shard to Penny. Penny caught it in her hand. She realized that the tip of it was covered in Shegra's blood. She knew what she had to do. She lunged at Buck. Buck swung at her knocking her back. The impact was enough to send the shard sliding away from her. Buck then brought his burning fist down on her. Penny moved her head slightly to the side. Buck slammed his fist into the ground. He got the tip of it stuck. Penny swung her holy blade slicing Buck's arm off. Buck howled in pain. He held the stub stumbling backward. Black blood leaked onto the ground. Penny got back on her feet. She ran towards the shard.

Buck had had enough of Penny's shit. Fire built up in his mouth. He flung it at Penny. Skye saw this. "no!" She got between Penny and the flames. "SKYLAR!" shouted Penny. Skye looked at Penny one last time. She smiled as she perished in the flames. Penny fell to her knees. Her heart skipped several beats. She clutched her chest. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed. The fire died out. Buck growled. "give up Morris! You don't stand a chance against me! You will die just like your friends!"

Penny was shaking. She panted as she looked down at her blade. The tip of it was covered in Buck's blood. Buck stood over her. He raised his fist. The skin on the outside of it caught fire. Penny's fist clenched. She stood up keeping her head down. "I bow to no one. I will not give up while my friends lay dead before me." She looks up at him. "I don't plan on leaving this place until I cleanse it of your unholy presence! I will send you back to the ungodly pits of hell that you belong in! I was chosen by the gods! I plan on carrying out their mission! I will get revenge for every one that has died by your hands!" Buck laughed. "very well. Then you will suffer a fate worse than death! Once I get rid of you, I will open the rift between this world and the next. Tainting the moon was only the beginning!" He lunged at Penny with his other fist. Penny cocked her blade back. Yellow light surrounded it. Both of them let out a battle cry. Her blade sliced through Buck's arm sawing it in half. Black blood spewed onto the ground. Buck let out a cry of pain. Penny slammed her blade into Buck, again and again, sending him crashing through one of the pillars. Debris came crashing down on top of him.

Penny walked over to him. Black blood pooled on the ground around her. Penny chucked her blade to the ground. Grief hit her like a ton of bricks. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell to her knees. She went over to Shegra's body again. She knelt in front of it. She placed her head against the cold stone. She began sobbing knowing that she had failed in keeping her friends safe.

"Penny." came a voice.

Penny sniffed as she looked up. "who...who's there?"

A glowing shape came towards her. It was the Anubis from her dreams. "Penny."

"why have you come? Is it to mock me?" rasped Penny.

"No Penny. I have come with a solution. You are our chosen Paladin. You carry the power to mend others within you. Release the light within you and that's how you can get your friends back." replied the Anubis.

Penny got back to her feet. She sniffed as she looked at her hands. She concentrated on her aura. Yellow light surrounded her body. She raised both of her arms which sent out the light. The light pulsated through the building. It surrounded Shegra making her body glow. She took her first breath of life. She got to her paws. "what the hell happened to me?" she wondered. Another yellow shape appeared in the room. Skye fell to her knees. She patted herself down. "I'm alive?!" Penny hugged the both of them. She buried her face in Shegra's neck. The Anubis smiled as it disappeared from view. Shegra pushed against Penny's chest gently. "hey kid you're squishing me." Penny sniffed. "you scared me you assholes!" Skye touched Penny's shoulder. "we're alive because of you." she then frowned. "but we have to somehow stop the end of the world." Penny nodded. "come on then. We have work to do."

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **IronBat22**

 **Nick Valentine**

 **Paladin Danse**

 **Nate**

 **Bruce**

 **Thanks to all that left wonderful reviews!**

 **Before I go:**

 **1.) I am very sad to say that the next story that I do publish will be a World of Warcraft one. I am taking a bit of break from FS Stories for now.**

 **2.) Let me know if you guys want a story in the future in this same AU that has a lot of the races I mentioned here. I plan on expanding this universe out a bit more.**

 **3.) Also, let me know if you guys want to see a Fireman Sam/DnD crossover.**

 **Ado**

 **-Whisper.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shegra: Finally decided to update the story I see.**

 **The Author: well it doesn't help that I've been very busy as of late. You realize my job isn't to write about you all day.**

**Shegra: aww don't be such a boring stick in the mud.**

 **The Author: well if you are done rambling, I need to make some announcements before I can begin the story.**

 **Announcement 1: I am now opening requests for the first time in a long time. However, this is a limited window. I am only testing the waters. You can request a story from me but for a limited time only. Requests will be handpicked and chosen to become stories at will. You can request once per time that the window is open**

 **Announcement 2: I am working on a story project. I will create a teaser for it and place it on the page when the time comes.**

 **-Whisper**

Chapter Fourteen

Penny and the rest of the team ventured outside. The skies overhead were a dark red and black color. Green fire started pouring down from the sky. People fled in panic. Shegra sniffs the air. "there must be a Fey portal nearby." Penny stared at Shegra in confusion. "It's a demon portal, nimrod. We need to close it before the Fey even has a chance to step through it. If they do, it'll spell trouble for your world and our own. Come on! To Penny's house! She has just what we need to close it!" Shegra takes off running. Penny looks to Skye. "did you catch all that?" Skye shrugs. "I don't know. We have to trust her on this, I guess." Penny and Skye then chase after Shegra.

Shegra pushes her way through the crowd. She waits for the rest of the group outside of the city. She smiles once they appear. "so why are we going to my house?" asked Penny. "you have the third artifact. We can use the artifacts to close the portal for good." explained Shegra. "we have the necklace, the sword, we just need the one you have hiding." Penny scratched her head. "alright. Let's go then."

The rocks inside of the building moved. A red hand broke through it. Their claws gripped the fallen cement pieces.

A pair of headlights shined through the red fog on the Newtown Road. The driver started through their windshield with a rather bored look on their face. Shegra waited for the vehicle to get closer. "this isn't legal!" hissed Penny. "shut up goodie toe shoes!" snaps Shegra. "You have been riding my ass ever since I showed up! Now sit there like a good girl and let mommy do her job!" Penny shrank back a little bit. Shegra turned her attention back to the vehicle. She changed into her human form. She hopped over the wall. She straightened her blue hair. She made herself look as sexy as possible in order to get the driver to stop. She got in front of the vehicle and placed her hands out in front of her. The driver slammed on the brakes. Shegra went over to his window. The driver rolled down the window. Shegra flashed him a small smile. "hey pretty boy. I was wondering, I'm sort of lost and don't know my way back to Pontypandy, could you give me a lift?" she asks. The driver smiled. "sure. Hop in." Shegra got in on the other side. She gripped him by the back of the neck and slammed his head against the wheel. The impact was enough to knock him out. His body slumped to the side. Shegra put two fingers to her lips and whistled.

Skye and Penny came rushing over. "Skylar, help me hide the guy's body would ya?" Skye nodded. She took the guy's feet while Shegra carried the guy's head. The two of them went over to the wall and dropped his body off behind it. Penny hopped in on the driver's side. "hurry up!" she hisses. Skye and Shegra rushed back. Shegra climbed up front with Penny. Skye got in the back of the vehicle. Penny drove away from the scene. She bit her lip. "relax, he's going to be just fine." comforted Shegra. She placed both arms behind her head. She leans back in her seat. "easy for you to say. I should have kicked your ass for that." Shegra rolls her eyes. "your too much of a GG for your own good, Toots. Time to start taking risks."

"I do so take risks!" scoffed Penny.

Shegra smirks. "oh? Do you now?" She turns over in her seat. "Do ya really, Miss Prissy Britches?"

Penny keeps her eyes on the road. "now what's the third artifact?" Shegra thinks for a moment. "Anubis' Crown. It'll complete the set you need to shatter that portal. If not, I am ready to carry out Plan B." Penny looks at her from the corner of her eye. "What's "Plan B"?" Shegra doesn't reply. "just focus on the road, Toots."

Penny and company make it back to Penny's house. They all get out of the vehicle. Shegra rushes into Penny's house. She starts looking for it. She moves some furniture aside to reveal a hidden compartment in Penny's room. "found it!" she shouts. The other two girls head upstairs. "strange, I've never noticed that before." commented Penny. Shegra lifts up the latch which has been caked in over 50 layers of dust and cobwebs. The old wooden door finally creaks open. A set of steps lead down into what appears to be a mineshaft of sorts. "I didn't know you mined underneath your house, kid." Penny looks over Shegra's shoulder. "I didn't know I had a basement." Shegra hops down first. She lands on the ground. The drop was only a mere 10 inches. "you can come down. It's not that deep!" Skye and Penny hop down too. Penny takes a flashlight off her belt and shines it in the dark.

The gaping mouth of the unused mineshaft loomed over them. The girls made their way carefully through the dark. Shegra took off ahead of them suddenly. She sensed a strong aura in the cavern suddenly. A small object gleamed in the dark. She took a closer look. The object was gold in color. It had a small yellow gem which was pulsating light. It looked to be a cuff of sorts. She picked it up in her hands. It felt heavy in her hands. "this is it." she whispers. She smiles. "I didn't think it would be this easy to find." She gives it to Penny. She also waved her hand which summoned the blade she had used on the mongoose earlier. "here ya go. You've now got a complete set." Penny touched the bracer as well as the sword. She was greeted by another flashback.

 _Penny found herself back at the temple. Yellow flowers as far as the eye could see. "I see you've managed to find another part of myself." boomed a voice next to her. Penny turned her head to see Anubis staring down at her. Penny nods. "yes. We're going to use your artifacts to close the Fey Portal so we can save Wales." Anubis dips his head. "yes but you need to learn to control their power." He draws his Glaiuve. It shimmered a bright gold in the sunlight. He took his defensive stance. "come at me." Penny twirled the sword around in her hand without having to think about it. The blade ignited with yellow energy. She lunged the tip of her blade at him. The Anubis blocked her attack with his weapon. The sound of metal meeting clanked through the empty air. Penny felt him place pressure on her blade._

 _Penny wasn't going to let him beat her that easily. She broke out of the stance. She came at him with her blade again. Each time they would meet and she would break out of his hold. Penny had flashbacks to when she fought with Shegra. She let the flames around her blade grow brighter. She let out a battle cry as she came at Anubis again. She stuck his wrist causing him to drop his blade. She then twirled around. She struck her blade underneath one of his legs unbalancing him. Anubis fell onto his back. He smiled at her. "good." He gets up again. "let that blade serve you well. Now to return you back to your world."_

"Kid!"

"Kid!"

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Shegra waved her hand in front of Penny's face. "now is not a good time for you to space out!" she snaps. Penny shook her head. "sorry. I had that strange vision again." She lets out a sharp breathe. "I'm ready." Shegra smiles. "good."

The three of them head out of the mineshaft. Shegra yanks Skye's phone out of her pocket. "hey!" Shegra holds a finger out. "sorry but I think I know how we can get there faster." She dials a number.

 **?: Hello**

 **Shegra: My friend, I might need to borrow something from you. It's a bit urgent.**

 **?: What sort of something?**

 **-Shegra walks off further so Penny can't hear her.-**

 **Shegra: you got that fire tender?**

 **?: yeah? What about it?**

 **Shegra: good. Can I borrow it, please? My friends and I are sort of in a hurry.**

 **?: Sure. The guy who you sent it out to had no use for it after all. I did make some minor body mods but you can change those. I'll let you have it back.**

 **Shegra: excellent. Now hurry up. Meet us on the Newtown road.**

Shegra hangs up and hands Skye her phone back. "just be surprised." was all she said. She winks at Penny. "I owe ya a bit of a favor."

A pair of headlights shone through the fog. Penny gasped when she saw Venus coming towards them. She turned to Shegra. "how did you get it back?!" she questions. "I'll tell ya later right now get in!" The outside of the fire tender had heavy armor attached to it. There was a rattling gun on the back where the water tank used to be. "Skye, you get the cannon. I'll help Penny out in the front!" Skye nods. She hops onto the back. Shegra climbs in with Penny. "if you have done anything else to her, I swear!" starts Penny. "shut up and drive!" yells Shegra. "we've got a world to save!"

Newtown had seen better days. The place was crawling with demons of all sorts. The clouds had a light green tint to them. A massive green portal appeared in the center of town. Fire rained down from the sky. It didn't take long for them to get there. Penny frowned at the state of her hometown. _If I had just killed Buck sooner._ She thought. They drove through the streets. Skye started gunning down some of the demons. A shadow jumped from on top of the building. It landed in front of Venus. It started viciously at them. Skye took aim at it. She fired a cloud of bullets at it. The monster howled in pain. Shegra got out of the car. "Kid! Head for the portal! I'll meet ya there! Skye! You're with me!" Skye hops out from behind Venus. "what can I do?! I don't have a weapon!" Shegra pointed to a glowing green blade on the ground. "use that!" Skye picked the blade up off the ground. The two of them stared up at the monster.

Shegra changed into her wolf form. She snarled. "alright ugly! Time to send you back to whatever hole you came out of!" Shegra's eyes turned a light blue. She lunged at the beast. She jumped onto it and sank her fangs into its shoulder. The monster howled and tried to get her off. Skye came at it from below. She slashed her blade across the monster's leg. The monster yelped and it up. Shegra held onto it. She swung her body around until she was dangling off by its shoulder from behind. She gave it a sharp tug. The monster started stumbling backward. She jumped forward only to be caught in its claws. It brought up close to its face. She struggled to try and get herself free. Skye gasped. She swung her blade again this time driving it far into its leg. The monster howled. It dropped Shegra instantly. Blue light formed in Shegra's maw. She shot the creature into the building. The creature slammed into it smashing through the glass windows before sliding down the front of it. It sank to its knees. Shegra smiled at Skye. "pick me up and launch me." Skye stares down at her. "ya crazy?!" Shegra waved a paw at Skye. "ya heard me. Now launch me! I want to finish this bastard off." Skye sighs. She picks Shegra up. She musters all of her strength to fling the flea-bitten canine into the monster. Shegra went sailing into the air. She let out a joyful cry. A blue light surrounded her body. She went right on through the beast and on the other side. "talk about overpowered." muttered Skye under her breathe as the monster fell forward onto its face. Shegra lands back on the ground. "listen, I know that was a little much but we need to find the Kid." Skye nods. The two of them take off.

Penny drove through the streets. A bright green glow appeared behind one of the buildings. "that must be it." she whispers. Her heart was pounding several miles a minute. A massive green portal sat in the center of town. The ground in front of it had been cracked part by the massive green crystals that had formed around it. Penny parked Venus. She stepped out of it. She put on the items that Shegra had given her. Holy light surrounded her body. "now to finish this." A shadow jumped between buildings. It watched Penny from the shadows. As soon as she got close enough to the portal, Penny felt something slam into her. She skids across the ground. "I'm not going to let you get away that easily Morris!" spat a voice. Penny looked up. She saw Buck standing close to the portal. "Buck...how are you alive?" asks Penny. "Plot and because I'm not going to let you win against me just yet!" he replies. A wicked smile appeared on his lips. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt. He held her up in the air. "you might have gotten my arm but I have other ways of eliminating you for good." Fire forms in his maw. Holy light erupts out of Penny sending him back. She fell to her knees. Her sword only a few mere inches away from her. Penny quickly grabs it. She lunges at him. Buck swings his tail. He slams it into her sending her flying backward. Her body ragdolls across the ground. Penny called out in pain. She turned over onto her side. Fire formed in Buck's mouth again. He was just about to fire it at her when Shegra slams into him. "take that ugly!" yells Shegra. Buck snarls. "YOU! Don't interfere!" He tries to crush her with his other hand. Shegra dodges out of the way. "sorry Buckeroo but I can't let ya lay a hand on her." Shegra gets in front of Penny. Buck snarls. "there's no way you should have been able to come back!" Shegra smiles. "the gods had other plans. Now speaking of gods, how about you be nice and close the portal and then we can all go home. Hm?" suggested Shegra. Buck laughs. "I don't think so." He begins to charge at them. Skye comes from the side and slashes him across the wounded part of his shoulder. Black blood trickles onto the ground. Buck lets out a small cry of pain. He grabs Skye by the blade. "you little-" Blue light suddenly hit him in the face. He staggers backward. Skye took this as her chance to attack Buck again. She slashed at him with her blade. This time Buck caught it. He yanked her arms off to the side pinning them to the ground. He then kicked her. Skye tumbled into the ground. She howled out in pain. Shegra snarls. "hey! Pick on somebody your own size!" she yells. She lunges at him. She jumps over Skye. She sends out another orb of blue light which Buck then catches in his hand. He sends it back at her. Shegra is set flying through the air. She then lands painfully onto her side. "now it just leaves me to have to end you!" Buck places his good arm into the portal. Green light surrounds him. He smiles when a new arm appears where his stub was. He feels a rush of power course through him.

Penny clenched the blade firmly in her hand. Her heart started pounding in her chest. It was just like what had happened inside of the building. She wasn't going to let Buck win again. Her eyes locked onto Buck's arm that was submerged into the portal. She pointed her blade at it. She let the world around her slowly fade out. Almost as if in slow motion, she begins her surge forward. "Ahhhhhh!" she cries. She jumps at him. Buck swings out his newly formed arm which was nothing but spiraling skin and slammed it into her gut. Penny felt the wind being knocked out of her. She ended up falling onto her back. Her blade landed tip first into the ground. "GOODBYE MORRIS! LIGHT'S OUT!" Buck brought his foot down on her.

 _Penny woke up with a light blue sky above her. She could make out something twinkling above her. "stars? Why would there be stars on a clear day, unless." The sad reality started to sink in. She quickly sat up. She found herself back in the flower field again. She felt a pang of pain suddenly surge through her body. She held her chest toppling over. "damn it."_

 _A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned her head to the side a little bit. She saw a shadow standing behind her. "I see you have fallen." came a voice from the shadow. "yes, yes I have," she replied hoarsely. She quickly got up. She turned around. Instead of seeing a hut, she spotted a large tree. The shadow standing behind her was a ginger-haired male with a small beard. His blue eyes shimmered in the light. "Sam?" The man shook his head. "no, but I am related to him. Samuel doesn't let me talk to him much anymore." The word formed in Penny's mouth but she had a hard time trying to vocalize it. "sit." he gestures to the tree. Penny limped over to the tree. She sat down just like Sam's father asked her to. "Now Penny, I have been watching you for quite some time. It would appear that you have hit a rough patch in your fight against Buck." Penny nods slowly. "Am I dead?" He shakes his head again. "no, only half dead." Penny then raises an eyebrow. "why are you talking to me? Why not Anubis?" He leans in close. "because their world is being attacked by the very thing you were asked to stop. Do not fret though. You will return soon." He begins to walk away._

 _"wait! What did you want me to tell Sam?!" He pauses. "say nothing to him. Do not speak of what you have seen here." He then points to the tree. "this tree is where we as his ancestors come to visit him. You could say we are a very powerful family." He lets his hand rest at his side. "you'll begin to wake up soon. When you so, the heat of battle will fuel the rage you feel within your heart. Good luck Penny Morris." He fades off into the fields. Penny leans against the tree. She feels the pain start to hit her again. She cries out into the empty void._

"Penny!"

"Kid! Get up!" begged a couple of voices.

Penny slowly started to come to. Blood had pooled under her. She coughed sitting upright. She held her chest. Buck stood before her. He was almost done consuming power from the portal. The world blurred in and out for a moment. She took her first few breaths of life. "Kid!" yelled Shegra out in relief. Shegra and Skye were being held down by glowing green chains. Buck lets out a laugh. "back for more?" he sneered. Penny picks up her blade as she stands up. "I'm not going to let you win Buck. Let my friends go!" she snarled through gritted teeth. "I'm afraid I can't do that. However, I can deal with you." He moves his hand away from the portal. "with my newfound powers, I'll be able to squash you in no time!"

Shegra watched Buck and Penny circle each other. _She's not going to be able to win against him. I'm going to need to act quickly._ She looks down at the chains she is in. _After all, I'm not called the Queen of Thieves for nothing. I know that by doing this, I'll never be able to see her again. I need to protect her. It's my sole duty._ Shegra concentrates her aura around the chains. She channels as much of her magic as she can. Blue lightning begins to spark from them. Her powers fry the chains letting her go. Shegra lets out a sigh of relief upon being able to breathe again. She makes her way over to the portal while Buck is distracted.

Penny takes the first swing at Buck. Buck holds his arm up to protect himself. Her blade bounces right off it. Buck then thrusts his other fist at her. Penny moves her body to the side dodging his attack. She thrusts her blade through his broken defenses. The blade catches fire. She brings it down across his chest burning him. Buck snarls. He slams into her side with one of his arms. Penny yelps as she feels something in her side break. She holds her side with her free hand while keeping one hand firmly held on her blade. "it's over Penny. You can't win against me." Buck circles her again. She smiles. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." She feels for the dagger shard she had tucked away earlier. She turns around thrusting it deep into his stomach. Buck calls out in pain. Penny shoves him into one of the green crystals. She tries to force it more into him. The poison from the blade releases into his system. A green aura appears around him. "GET BACK!" Buck sends her flying backward. He holds his stomach. "stupid woman." he hisses. He then feels a disturbance in the aura. He looks behind her to see Shegra standing in front of the portal. She had blue light around her. Green light was beginning to be pulled towards her. "NO!" he yells. He tries to take a step but ends up sinking to a knee. The poison is quickly taking effect. "you...cheater..." he manages to growl out. Penny kneels in front of him. "it's not cheating. It's called finally getting revenge." She places the tip of her blade to his throat. He laughs under his breathe. "you honestly think you've won? I should congratulation you." He coughs up blood. It starts to trickle down his jaw. "but I'm not. I would much rather be damned than to kiss up to a woman like you. I came so close to getting rid of that sniveling dog too." he spat. "so kill me. Prove to everyone just how much of a monster you are."

Penny clenched the blade firmly in her hand. She eyed him. "you've honestly brought disgrace to our country. You tried to destroy everything that is good because you were called out for conning people. You expect me to feel sorry for you? No. I'm going to finish what I've started. You can call me a monster all you want but I'm finally going to put an end to your reign of terror." She raises her blade. The blade ignited with yellow flames once again. She brought it down on him. Buck's body stilled again. Black blood fell to the ground. He falls onto his side. His now sightless eyes faced towards where the portal was.

Shegra held her ground. A rush of energy coursed through her body. She was absorbing the energy from the portal and dispelling it with her own magic. The portal was beginning to close with each pulse of energy that went through it. Shegra felt herself slowly starting to get weaker. Her body began glowing in response. Blue lightning begins sparking from her side. She winced. "Shegra!" yelled a voice. She smiled as she glanced over her shoulder. "K-Kid." The last of the portal's light faded. The green crystals turned gray. They cracked and fell onto the ground into growing piles of ash. Shegra took a step towards Penny as energy pulsated through her again. She winced. She finally collapsed in front of Penny. "Shegra! Hold on!" begged Penny. Shegra shook her head. "n-n-no. It's okay now. I've served my purpose." Shegra winced again. "Hey kid, promise me something." Penny stroked Shegra gently. She fought back the painful lump that had formed in her throat. "of course." she rasped. Shegra smiles. "hey...don't look at me with those teary eyes. It's been fun knowing you." She winces again as another rush of energy hit her. "please tell me, You'll remember me as the greatest badass that's ever walked the earth." Penny smiles weakly. "I'll remember you even more than that." Shegra places a paw on Penny's chest. "Sorry I took your fire tender. Thought I could make some quick cash." She winces one last time. "thank you...Penny." Shegra then faded away into blue wisps. Penny tried to hold onto her. She felt the last of her fade from her arms. Penny sat there. Tears finally spilled from her eyes. She sat there bawling as the sun slowly started poking through the clouds...

 **Uh oh-**

 **Den Mother left it on an emotional note. I really hope that this chapter was worth the wait for you guys.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Nick Valentine**

 **AnniesDragonZ**

 **Nate**

 **Tesco**

 **Bruce**

 **Olivia Joanne Rodrigues**

 **IronBat22**

 **Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed!**

 **-Whisper**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Skye feels the chains on her body suddenly let go. She lands face forward on her hands. She then gets to her feet. "Penny! Shegra!" She rushes to Penny's side. Penny sat there with tears down her face. The palms of her hands pointed towards the sky. "where's Shegra?" asks Skye. "She's gone." Penny manages to sob out. "she faded in my arms. She used her powers to close the portal." Skye gulps. A painful lump forms in her throat. She holds Penny close. Her tears landing on the girl's shoulder. The sun slowly started to rise more and more cascading them in its golden glow.

-A year goes by-

Newtown still had a long road to recovery. While the city wasn't running from demons, they still had one hell of a mess to clean up. The fire had done quite a number on it. But I bet you are wanting to know what has happened to our heroes eh? You didn't come all the way to the end to listen to the author drone on and on about a city in shambles.

Skye and Sam had their first child together. A little girl by the name of Celaena. She has both of her parent's signature hair color with glowing ice blue eyes. She keeps the two of them on their toes.

As for Penny,

Penny went through a terrible time with grief. From accepting that Sam was now Skye's potential husband to losing Shegra in the fight. She's doing okay though. More or less. However, she did have to spend quite some time fixing up Venus again.

The country decided to honor Shegra's sacrifice by putting a statue of her up in PontyPandy. Penny even placed the items that she used in the foot of the statue itself.

"Aw, I was expecting more then that." whines a small Celaena as she looks away from her computer screen. Shegra stared over the kid's shoulder. "yeah the ending was kind of lame. Why did I have to die?" she asked. Skye laughs. She looks up from her sketchpad. "not every story has a good ending for everybody." She gets up from her chair. "come on its bedtime for a couple of kiddos." Celaena pouted. "but I'm not tired. I want to stay up with Shegra a bit longer."

"Celaena."

"Please." Celaena gives her mother the puppy dog eyes. "pretty please." Skye sighs. "alright but only for a few more minutes." She smiles. She turns back to the computer screen. "come on kid, let's restart and see if we can't find a better ending." Skye shakes her head. She goes back to doodling in her sketchbook.

"it's my turn this time."

"no, it's not!"

"yes, it is!"

"you don't even have thumbs!"

They continue to argue back and forth as the camera slowly zooms out and a giant: THE END appears in the sky.

 **I really do hope you guys enjoyed the story. I'm sorry the ending was kind of lackluster but such as life. There's only so many times I could possibly end a story. I am very humbled by those of you who have followed this story. I look forward to being able to do more for you in the future.**

 **Until our paths cross again**

 **-Whisper.**


End file.
